


Ask and receive

by nambnb



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, Mash-up, Self-Esteem Issues, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-14
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 32,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9564311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nambnb/pseuds/nambnb
Summary: Various prompts I answered for the T&B-fandom. Take your pick.





	1. A date he hated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Answering a prompt at the T&B-anon-meme. Kotetsu dislikes his birthday coming up, since it means gaining yet another year, so he didn't tell anyone about it. Barnaby finds out about it, deciding to throw his partner the best birthday party ever.

_\- Reminiscence_

 

They had returned late last night from the Valentine's Day special broadcasted on HERO TV. Not that Kotetsu minded cooking infront of a camera, especially if it was a delicous sweet cake they were supposed to be making, the whole getup was still tiring him out. They had been on a wild chase after some bank robbers across town and, seeing as Sternbild wasn't exactly a small city, had to run around hours until they finally caught them. And after the whole pursuit Llyoid's still had no understanding for them not to keep their appointment with the cooking show, seeing as how their fans had 'waited for them to do that' and such. While Kotetsu had been pretty sure the fans should have been more than satisfied with the long broadcast of HERO TV this day, the overwhelming cheering and clapping of hands when they finally entered the broadcasting studio took him off-guard. Of course they were 100 percent Barnaby-centric fans with how they squeaked and rejoiced every time the young man flashed them his usual toothpaste smile. He had to grin and bear it, but he did so with the knowledge that only he alone knew Barnaby's real smile when the cameras were turned off. It even amused Kotetsu to a certain degree, that Barnaby seemed to be relieved about the gentle backup he provided without fighting over anything this time. He did so because he knew how nervous Barnaby must feel to cook in public despite his confident behavior, since the only receipe the guy was used to follow was just one kind of fried rice.

His reward had been a gentle Barnaby in his arms that night, and the cake which he was allowed to eat straight from his partner's heated body. He would never be able to look at cream the same way ever again, though. But it was worth it.

 

Now he was lying in that king size bed of Barnaby's in that big room that was as scarce of furniture as the rest of his apartment. One arm was slung around his partner's waist while he nuzzled at the blonde's hair. A glance at the clock-calendar-combination embed inside the bedhead made the satisfied smile vanish from his lips, though. The LED screen showed past midnight. So, Valentine's Day was over once again this year, meaning in three more days another year was gone for good for him as well. And as much as he liked to celebrate other people's birthdays - his partner's birthday in particular - Kotetsu didn't feel any better when thinking about his own advance in years. It made him feel like getting further away from the others, though the distance remained the same in fact. But it just felt like so much time between them, especially between him and Barnaby.

 

He took in the look of Barnaby's shoulder blades being partly covered by his curls and decided he needed to move the hair out of the way to plant  a kiss on his pale skin. So this guy was one year past his middle twenties now and Kotetsu was... right in the middle of his thirties in a few days. Couldn't he get prior to that damn number with the five in it again? When you were a the five, the six followed and then the seven and before you knew it, another decade was gone in a flash. He groaned inwardly at the thought of that. Not that he could do anything about it, but sometimes he wished he could.

 

He wasn't always this concerned about his age, really. Aging was something natural to him that he didn't mind in the slightest. But that was before his family got torn apart by his wife's death and him loosing a great deal of his passion for the job, because she wouldn't be there for him to cheer him up when he got home from the bad days. And the bad days seemed to increase dramatically since then. But he endured it since saving people's life meant so much to him and it was his late wife's last wish to continue being a hero, might it be an ungrateful job or not. But after he had clenched his teeth and tried his best for about ten years the thanks just came in form of his superiors shoving his age down his throat by having a newcomer plonked in front of him that was supposed to take all the glory. Barnaby Brooks Jr. seemed like the symbol of all the things he didn't have at that time: He was rich, young, well-behaved and disgustingly popular with the ladies. Okay, strike out that well-behaved-thing, he was a full blooded bitch over and over and gave him a hard time warming up to being partnered with him.

 

But time had changed and Kotetsu didn't mind about the things that formerly unnerved him about Barnaby anymore. Let him be popular, let him speak in a snobbish way, let him be a brat of a rich kid, let him be young...

Well... the young-part was still a problem for him, actually. It wasn't a reason not to get along with him. It wasn't a matter of understanding each other due to an age gap of nine years. It was because he felt so much for Barnaby by now that he feared the young man would be fed up with this 'old man' any time soon and just bluntly disappear from his life again. What if he left him because he was too old for his taste after all? What good did everything they went through mean if he couldn't close that remaining gap between them? Barnaby's future seemed still so bright and optimistic to Kotetsu that he pictured himself as just a hindrance for his partner's well-being.

 

He sighed for real now, starting to wrap his fingers around some of Barnaby's curls to calm himself down by letting the blonde's hair slip through his fingers.

 

"What's up, Kotetsu-san, can't you sleep?"

 

The man in question was startled to hear is partner talk since he had thought him sleeping already.

 

"Sorry, Bunny, did I wake you up?"

 

"No, I was just about to fall asleep when I felt you kissing me. Just enjoyed your touch when I heard you sighing. So, what is it? We arrested the criminals, earned ourselves some points and had a good run with the cooking show. And you got your Valentine's chocolate, a special even. So what's bothering you?"

 

He was right, despite all the troubles this had been a successful day for both of them, so what was he supposed to answer if he didn't want to ruin everything now?

"Well, I was just thinking that I'm a pretty lucky guy to have you in my arms and all."

 

"Kotetsu-san, you do realise that this was no happy sigh at all, right?"

 

He cringed under the stern look he had earned himself, even if Barnaby faced away from him in their position.

"Yeah, well..." No use denying it after all, right? Barnaby was rigid about matters like that. If worst came to worse he might not speak to him for days pouting at him for not sharing his worries. But if he just bluntly told Bunny about his birthday issues he might throw him a party when all he wanted at the moment was to forget about this date. He decided for some kind of half-truth then.

 

"You know, everytime I see all those girls squeal at you it makes me wonder if you wouldn't be happier dating one of them instead of an old man like me." He tighted his embrace around the other man. "You could have a family of your own, a bright future and so on. Instead you are stuck with me and I wonder if I am really making you happy enough."

 

Barnaby kept silent for what felt like an eternity to Kotetsu. He supposed he had done it, even trying to avoid this kind of situation. But then the endless seconds finally stopped behaving like aeons and he heard is partner's voice again.

 

"You forget an important thing, Kotetsu-san." And Barnaby wriggled himself out of Kotetsu's hug to turn around and face him, one hand reaching up to caress the other's cheek. "I'm here with you because I want to, not because I'm forced to be here or anything. I choose you on my own free will, so why should I want anything else apart from that?"

 

As the message sank in, tears built up in Kotetsu's eyes, spilling all over his face as his partner reached out to gently brush them away, ending up kissing his whole face to make him feel better.

 

So what was it again he was so concerned about?

He didn't know anymore. Not when Barnaby felt so close, so willingly close to him, comforting him in a way he had missed for so long.

He wanted him to stay by his side forever, he would make it come true, age or not, he had finally won some confidence back again.

 

* * *

 

 

_\- The Party_

 

 

Kotetsu's morning began with Lloyds ordering him via callband to come in to work on a Sunday when he usually was supposed to be just on standby. As he arrived at Apollon Media, he was sent to visit the heroes' training room without further explanation. Believing an emergency might have occured, he was completely caught off guard when everyone chanted 'Happy Birthday' as he walked into the room. Next, a bouquet was trusted into his arms,  made of flowers in the sunny colors of orange and yellow and decorated with some chocolate bars of a brand that was sure to grant heavenly delicacies to the person eating them - at least by Keith's statement.

 

Kotetsu had barely time to recover from the surprise when Antonio handed him some fine brandy by Bodegas Rey Fernando de Castilla. The amber colored liquid promised a redolence of liquorice and vanilla with some floral touch to it. Antonio gave him a friendly slap on the shoulder whispering to him not to drink all of it at once, as he shoved him over to the other heroes.

 

Ivan timidly held a tiger made of white-green-striped origami paper (which surely must have been hard to find) infront of Tiger's nose. He stuttered something about not having much time to find anything else and remembering that Kotetsu had given him an origami folding book for Christmas and so on. He received a broad smile on the old man's face while he ruffled the young man's hair as thanks.

 

The next gift he received was a token coin adorned with a dragon and a phoenix around a quadratic hole in its middle. The coin was bound to a small tablet with Chinese characters and the whole talisman held together by a red thread. Pao-Lin told him the object was supposed to bring good-luck, wealth and would strengthen south and east as she held it out to him. Even if Kotetsu didn't get the thing about the cardinal directions, he was still thankful for the good fortune part of it and gave the girl a fatherly hug in combination with a pat on the head.

 

Karina shyly presented him a black leather flat cap with two white stripes running down the top. The lining was made of white silk and felt just wonderful on his head as he tried it on. It must have cost quite some money and Karina looked terribly flustered with her emotions running high between feeling stupid for giving him anything at all and hoping that he liked it at the same time. Kotetsu knocked her out with a light embrace and a kiss to her forehead. That gesture made her linger on cloud nine for the rest of the day - after wrestling herself away from Kotetsu, flailing and yelling at him to forget about it in her embarrassment, of course.

 

That left Barnaby to be the last one to give something to Kotetsu. As the veteran hero looked over to the corner where his partner had positioned himself, his pleased smile told him that the whole thing must have been his idea. Sighing in annoyance, but still grateful to receive so much love by everyone, he walked over to him with all the presents carried in his arms.

 

"Good morning, Bunny." A goofy grin spread over his face as he greeted him.

 

"Good morning, Kotetsu-san, and happy birthday to you."

 

"Well, thank you. For everything, you know..." He was quite lost for words, scratching his head in an attempt to find the right things to say. Barnaby didn't let him finish, though. He grabbed him by the arm and dragged him out of the room, wrenched Kotetsu's presents away while muttering something about collecting them later and piled them over their desk in passing. Kotetsu was quite lost in the situation, trying to sort out his feelings from parting with his gifts so soon after he had just received them. Barnaby wouldn't answer any of his questions, though, as Kotetsu was ordered to take his seat in the Wild Chaser and to put on his half-mask as Barnaby reved up.

 

They were driving to some unknown place in the inner city, it seemed. Kotetsu only watched very few people passing by and even less came from the direction they were headed for. Hardly surprising, considering the streets were lined by countless bars and cafés and the fact it was Sunday morning. This place was not to brim with business until late at night, maybe until the afternoon, earliest. So why were they here? It was clearly too early to eat lunch already, even too early for brunch. Glancing up at his partner he tried for the last time to get some information out of him.

 

"Hey, Bunny, what are we doing here?"

 

"You'll see soon enough."

 

So he was still not supposed to know, was he? Just when he decided to kick back and wait they came to an aprupt halt infront of a bar. Looking at the establishment in question it seemed highly unlikely that they were open for business yet and even if they were the place all but screamed 'shady' from the very first letter in its unlit neon sign to the the very last corner.

 

"Bunny, are you sure we're right here?"

 

"Positive, now stop asking pointless questions and come on, ol--Hrmhrm! Please come with me."

 

Kotetsu had already heard the 'old man' spilling from Barnaby's lips even if he stopped himself at the last second. Still, it was nice of the blonde to try  not to call him by that name at his birthday, even if he seemed annoyed by his partner by now. Maybe the guy was just nervous that his plan would not work the way he wanted. As he got off the chaser, Kotetsu thought to himself to better be as positively surprised as he possibly could be about whatever Barnaby had planned for him. He did not want to hurt the other's feelings after he obviously tried so hard for him.

 

As they entered, a familiar voice greated them in a womanly way of speaking.

 

"Finally, Handsome, I thought you wouldn't come anymore."

 

The put-on tragic in Nathan's voice was clearly discernable as the tall man strode over in his pink heeled boots and huffed one air kiss to each side of Barnaby's cheeks.

 

"I thought we are still right on time.", Barnaby muttered in irritation and got an overdramatised answer, including a punctuated roll of the other's eyes.

 

"You are ten minutes TOO EARLY, Handsome. How is a girl supposed to prepare herself properly when the man is over-punctual?"

Nathan leaned in closer, his manner of speech normal by now. "Really, don't be so nervous, it'll be just fine, he'll like it, I'm sure."

 

"Hey, what are you two whispering all about? Why are we here, hm? Bunny won't tell me anything."

 

"Oh, oh, he's complaining, you better get going then." He crossed the room with a feminine swing of his hips to reach a curtain, gesturing for them to walk through it. Barnaby turned around to give Kotetsu an approving nod, waiting for him to cross the curtain first. Nathan put a hand on Kotetsu's shoulder and susurrated "Happy birthday to you, Tiger!" as he shoved him behind the curtain into a dark room. Kotetsu nearly tripped, revolving around himself for a second, cursing.

 

"Wha-? It's pitch black in here!"

 

The room was illuminated the next moment, as a big group of people all cheered in a choir: "HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, TIGER!"

They even popped some crackers and applauded when he had fully entered the room.

Kotetsu stood there, gaping at the crowd standing around a giant cake, much like the ones you see on a wedding ceremony normally. His eyes scanned the room full of people. Some of their faces seemed oddly familiar to him, even if he didn't know where he might have met them before. He even spotted Ben in the back row, next to a brown haired girl with two moles below her eyes. Well he definitely remembered HER from somewhere. Wasn't she like the heroes' most rescued passerby? Maybe that was it what made some of the other people look so familiar, too. He might have rescued them on some occasion once.

 

"Bunny, what is this all about?", he asked breathlessly, while Barnaby just passed him by and motioned for Ben to come closer. The dark skinned man held a wrapped present in his hands, smiling fatherly towards Kotetsu as he handed it over to him.

 

"Happy Birthday, Kotetsu, we hope you'll like this."

 

Kotetsu's hands shook nervously. What could be wrapped in there that so many people wanted to know his reaction towards it? He sent an unsure look over to his partner, nearly expecting to find Agnes filming the whole scene from somewhere. But it was just him, his friends, and that crowd of people looking at him.

Swallowing hard once, he swiftly unwrapped his present, determined to get it over with, but not sure if he could fake an approving facial expression anymore. The thing coming to light behind the gift wrap all but made his eyes grow bigger and bigger though. He looked like his eyeballs would pop out any moment now, while his jaw had reached an angle that one had to worry for him to get a trismus out of it. There sat a black mask with a golden lower line in his hands. It was similar to Kotetsu's own half-mask, but covered the entire forehead, cheekbones and nose when set in place. There was a legendary man once wearing this mask and he was Kotetsu's favorite hero of all times. A shiver ran down his spine, making it hard for him to hold onto the mask and not to let it fall from his shaky hands.

 

"Bu-bu-but--Ho-ho-how--?"

He turned to Barnaby, who stood there smiling and seemingly relieved next to him.

 

"I made a call-up to all of your fans via internet and asked them to spent one Sternbild Dollar each to buy you this present, Kotetsu-san."

 

"Eh?! But this is a real, worn Mr.-Legend-mask! A super rare item on the fan market! It costs hundreds of dollars! Hundreds... of... them!"

He looked close to hyperventilating, as if by receiving this gift he had to pay just another fine for something he didn't do this time. Barnaby put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

 

"Relax. You have more fans out there than you might think, Kotetsu-san. Believe me. The ones gathered here are only a few of them chosen by lottery in lack of a space big enough to rent for all of them. We even had some money left so everyone assembled here can eat and drink for free today in this  barroom Nathan kindly lent us for the event."

 

To say Kotetsu was moved by all of that effort spent on his person was a complete understatement. He couldn't say anything as thanks in return because his jaw shivered from his teeth clattering too much by now. Even as he turned around to the people watching him and tried to speak there was only an unintelligible gibble gabble to be heard from his lips while he couldn't stop himself from smiling - or from what he thought was a smile that distorted his face. The tears ran wild and he had difficulty keeping his half-mask to his face since it threatened to be washed away.

 

Bunny embraced his partner and patted his back in an understanding gesture. Than he flashed his most positive and earnest smile towards the fans  behind him and ensured them that Tiger was just fine.

"He says he is very very happy for all the effort. Please help yourselves to some drinks and food in the meanwhile."

The idea was approved by the crowd in a collective murmur and they did as they were told.

 

"Bunny?", a shivering question wrung himself from the older man's throat as he turned his head slightly to look up to the blonde whose jacket was now soaked in tears and some snot. The Mr.-Legend-mask was still sitting safely on the palms of Kotetsu's hands while his forehead leant on the other man's shoulder. "You arranged this, didn't you? How did you know it was my birthday in the first place? I mean, I've never told you and you never seemed to be the person interested in birthday parties anyway."

 

"About one week ago, Antonio asked me if I wanted to contribute something to a birthday present he had in mind for you. I was quite shocked never to have even thought about the date of your birthday and much less giving you anything to celebrate it, even though you always make such a big fuss about my own date of birth. Thus I decided it was supposed to be something special, but at first I lacked on ideas. But then Nathan barged in on us and we planned this whole thing with the help of Ben and the other heroes. Judging from your expression you seem to be as overjoyed about it as I had hoped you would be."

 

"I hate my birthday.", Kotetsu muttered with a scowl on his face, then sniffled once and brushed his tears away roughly with the back of his arm. "At least I did so for a very long time." An open-hearted smile enlightened his rugged features and made him look so unmistakably like himself again. "Thank you, Bunny." He took off his hat, placing it infront of both their faces to hide the affectionate kiss he shared with his partner. Not that there was anybody who would not have guessed what the two of them were doing behind that improvised privacy shield, but fortunately nobody seemed to look at them during this tender moment.

 

As for the ongoing of the birthday party, Kotetsu was more than glad to cut the cake as soon as he had calmed down enough to hold a more or less sharp object in his hands again. He soon knew why the cake had been so big, considering the mass of people congregated here, only this way everyone had the chance to get a slice of it.

He soon was addressed by a longtime fan excitedly asking him whether he could sign the Tiger-cards the man had collected over the years. Well, granted that meant he held up pretty much only two differently designed cards at his hero, it took not that long to grant his wish. But then other fans gathered around him, asking him for autographs and even starting to state what moves they liked best out of his repertoire. Being the type of man to take his fanletters home to read them, Kotetsu was quite at a loss of words at the sudden attention towards him. But he seemed to enjoy himself nevertheless.

 

Barnaby stood in the corner of the room with his arms crossed and the Mr-Legend-mask sitting next to him on a spindly legged table. He was instructed not to leave his eyes off the object by Kotetsu, but really, who would steal anything from a man they adored? The young blonde enjoyed the view of his partner being surrounded by the crowd of people. He was happy that for once the veteran hero was allowed to be in the spotlight he had to earn himself so very hard to get in to - though he grinned like a happy idiot as he stood there.

Nathan made his way across the room with a plate of cake in each hand, handing one over to Barnaby while he positioned himself next to him.

 

"Lovely sight he is giving off, hum, Handsome?"

 

"Yeah, he seems so happy, I'm glad we arranged this after all."

 

Nathan nudged Barnaby in the side, a smug smile on his face. "And you were so worried he would dislike it, when it was just the right idea. I am sure, Tiger will reward your effort tonight, eh?"

 

Barnaby flushed up to his ears and turned his head towards Nathan in a robotic way, his mouth working without saying anything.

 

Nathan put him off. "Oh please, it's so obvious that he is special to you. Besides..." Nathan's eyes darted around, then he leaned in close to Barnaby's ear. "If I had not guessed so anyway already, I got a good view of what the two of you were doing behind the old man's hat earlier. It looked quite delicious."

Barnaby's words were even more stuck in his throat now, like he couldn't decide how to defend himself even when his tongue could usually be as sharp as a knife. Nathan patted him on the shoulder. "Relax, Handsome, I won't hawk it around. Not that it would be necessary to do so in the first place." He whirled around, throwing an air kiss towards Barnaby's direction while teetering away on his high heeled boots.

 

Barnaby sighed heavily, his head slumping down to his chest. He eyed the cake still resting on the plate in his hands warily at first, but decided to eat it to busy himself for the moment. He hadn't thought about any kind of reward for setting the whole thing up until now. But since Nathan had mentioned it, he wondered whether Kotetsu might do so after all. For the moment though, all that mattered to Barnaby was the happy look on his partner's face and the fact that he enjoyed his formerly hated birthday.


	2. Stubble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De-anon from T&B-anon-meme, demanding Kotetsu thinking Bunny's morning stubble is sexy as hell.

So every morning was the same procedure: Waking up to look each other in the eye and remarking that looking your best first thing in the morning was outright impossible. Or so Kotetsu thought at least while he rose from the way too comfortable mattress of Barnaby's expensive designer bed. Kotetsu's hair stuck in every possible direction while he made an effort to blink away the sleep, giving an unmotivated yawn in the process. Still pondering why the morning light had to be so terribly bright, Barnaby had already gone from opening his eyes to getting out of bed in one sweep motion. How the blonde managed to switch from sleep to being completely awake in a second always baffled Kotetsu. His partner was headed for the bathroom for sure to straight out his mussed locks and shave off the morning stubble that covered his otherwise smooth skin.

 

Shaving his beard, huh?

Kotetsu stroke his own chin with his usually cat-shaped beard, now conquered by light stubble all around his face, giving him the look of a proper hobo.

Wait, Bunny was shaving his stubble away?

Hell, no! Kotetsu didn't have the time to properly look at him this morning yet!

 

Jumping out of bed with a start, Kotetsu nearly fell face first to the floor as he stumbled over his own tangled legs. Fatality avoided by a hair's breadth, he rushed out of the bedroom to put his hands on Barnaby's shoulder just in time, before the blonde could apply any shaving foam to his face and start to decimate his facial hair.

 

"Kotetsu-san? Are you alright?"

 

The blonde was irritated by his partner, who huffed and puffed behind his back, his circulatory not quite awake enough to allow such sudden movements.

He lifted one finger to say something.

 

"Just a minute. Give me just one minute to look at you, okay?"

 

Barnaby's stare bordered to annoyence as he bore into his partner's eyes while the latter scanned his face and took all the details in. He loved the way the light stubble showed on the blonde's upper lip and circled its way around Barnaby's chin. It seemed to toughen his features, which was underlined by his roughed up hair hanging around his face. To Kotetsu, he looked good the way he was now, gorgeous even. A Barnaby, that was not styled up like a model but was kinda rough around the edges, baring a provoking look. Kotetsu felt the heat rising up to his cheeks and swallowed hard. He still found it impossible to look your best first thing in the morning - if your name wasn't Barnaby Brooks Jr. that is.

 

The man in question had schooled his features to being unimpressed by the intense stare he received from his partner. So this was all about looking him in the eye, was it not? Kotetsu did not actually WANT anything from him, did he? But he still dared to disrupt his time management in the morning. Punishment was required then. Seeing as Kotetsu obviously thought about something arousing while staring him in the eye, Barnaby tilted his head to plant a kiss on the other man's lips, deepening it as the other started to flail and muttered something in protest. But he had lost already, Barnaby's tongue had conquered his mouth, entangling his partner's tongue in the process, sucking and licking on the inside of the other's mouth.

Well, frankly speaking morning kisses weren't the most delicious kisses, but Barnaby enjoyed the way it made his partner's blood boil and him shivering in confusion and arousal at the same time.

 

"Be a good boy and prepare breakfast while I prepare myself."

 

That said the bathroom door clicked shut right infront of Kotetsu's nose. He was still in a daze. Barnaby with morning stubble, behaving just the way he had imagined only by looking at him. Maybe mornings weren't so bad after all.


	3. Cut Short Beard Less

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Answering a prompt on T&B-anon-meme again, this time Barnaby and Kotetsu run into an emergency without the suits, resulting in Barnaby having to cut his hair and Kotetsu sharing his fate by giving up on his own trademark sign, too.

**_Ch. 1 - The Staff's Reaction_ **

 

"So how did that happen again?!" Agnes voice echoed through the whole tv station while the formerly top ranked duo of heroes, who were stuck at second league now, stood at attention in front of her. Kotetsu tried his best to avoid direct eye contact much like he expected to be turned into stone or something ill-fated like that should he dare to look up to Agnes properly. Next to him his partner Barnaby seemed much less worried by the whole situation although he did not look at Agnes either - his unfazed stare pierced right through her as he gave is report.

 

"We were called to the scene without having the chance to put our armored suits on and Lunatic took advantage of us being less protected. As he fired one of his fire arrows, I got hit after twisting my ankle and Kotetsu-san was more interested in my well-being than in chasing the villian, so he escaped." A gentle smile adorned his lips as he looked over to his partner, who still gave off the image of a scolded schoolboy.

 

"I'm not talking about Tiger saving your ass, but about you being unable to take a chance to finally make your comeback!" She poked him rudely at the chest with one long-nailed, manicured finger. "And not just that, you ruined your trademark look, too!" She roughly took a bunch of charred hair in her fist, yanking it into Barnaby's face. "Your image is all you have left at the moment and you ruin it by a rookie mistake like that?"

 

"Hey, Agnes, stop that, please." Seeing Bunny being grabbed so harshly had awakened Tiger's protective urges and he waved his hands in an arbitrating gesture. "Let go of his hair, okay?" Holding Agnes' wrist by one hand he put on a solemn face to appeal to her conscience. "We are lucky the degree of burned skin on his neck is not too bad and he will probably heel soon. What is a bit of burnt hair compared to the life of a person?"

 

"This not JUST about HAIR, Kaburagi T. Kotetsu! His blonde curls belong to his trademark look, much like that poor excuse of a beard in your face! It will decrease his fanbase if he cuts it! And lesser fanbase means lower ratings for Hero TV!"

 

It didn't happen often that Kotetsu's patience snapped, but it did now. There was an unholy amount of swearwords he would have loved to pour out on this narrow minded, conceited woman, but knowing her, she would just spit something more evil in his face in return. So instead of insulting her, his eyes shimmered with pure provocation.

"So you think loosing fanbase is bad, huh? I might not have many fans but I will make sure the ones I have will loathe watching your stuck-up show, too." That said he grabbed Barnaby's wrist and stormed out of the room, not caring for the "We are not done talking yet!" that was cat-called at him.

 

"Kotetsu-san, what did you mean by that?", an irritated Barnaby asked while he was dragged around the corridors.

 

"You will see, Bunny."

 

"Kotetsu-san, slow down, please!"

 

Bunny's pleading instantly reawakened the memory that his partner had twisted his ankle barely an hour ago and he stopped instantly, looking worriedly  at his partner limping behind him as he made up in steps. "I'm sorry, Bunny, I forgot."

 

"It's okay." The blonde gritted his teeth as he got in a more comfortable position by shifting his weight to the other foot.

 

Kotetsu bit his lip and hoisted Barnaby up in his arms - under protest of the latter - to find a room where he could properly look at his partner. It so happened that the infirmary of Hero TV, which they passed, was currently unoccupied, enabling Kotetsu to search for some ointment through the medicine cabinet. Barnaby had been forced to sit on one of the hospital beds.

 

"I'm telling you I'll be fine, Kotetsu-san. No need to get so worried about something like that."

 

"Don't take an injury on your foot lightly when your strong points are high jumps and kicks."

 

Kotetsu got on one knee infront of him, dabbing ointment on the hurt ankle and wrapped it into a support bandage so Barnaby could move less hindered. As his hand stroke the injured leg, he looked up to Barnaby and his face clouded even more with concern at the sight of charred hair hanging from the blondes shoulders. He carefully took a strand of the crisp mass in his hand.

 

"This is my fault. I didn't watch out for you."

 

"Don't talk nonsense, Kotetsu-san. I'm neither a girl nor a passerby you have to protect, I'm a hero myself. So if anyone is to blame for me getting hit it is solely myself." His hands reached down to pet the other's head. "Besides, if you hadn't been so swift to react and extinguished the fire in my hair, much worse than a burnt neck and some scorched hair would have been the result."

 

"But aren't you traumatized enough by fire as it is already?"

 

Barnaby's smile took a turn from encouraging to sad that made Kotetsu slap himself inwardly for what he had mentioned just now. He got an answer with gritted teeth from the young man.

 

"One more reason to put this madman behind bars."

 

Kotetsu's corners of the mouth rose upwards slightly, but were swallowed by a stern expression on his whole face the next moment.

A heavy silence began to lay down on the room and stretched between them.

The ticking of the wall clock seemed to get unbearably louder with each movement of its clockhands.

 

Barnaby finally broke the quietness again.

 

"By the way, Kotetsu-san. What did you mean when you declared war against Agnes by saying you would raise your fanbase against the show?"

 

"Uh." Kotetsu gave the look of somebody banged over the head with a frying pan - a very heavy one - and turned his neck in a robotic way towards his partner. He answered him without looking him in the eye. "Oh... that. Well, you see", he rubbed his neck with a sheepish look on his face, before he let Barnaby in on his plan in a whispered tone.

 

"You want to do what?! You don't have to!" Barnaby seemed more than scandalised by the whole idea.

 

"But Bunny, Agnes said so herself, didn't she? That your 'trademark look' is ruined. But it isn't fair if it's only you, we are partners after all!"

 

"Don't give me that crap about being partners in this!" He was really pissed now. "You just want to come down on Agnes like a ton of bricks, that's all!"

 

"Yes I do!"

 

The sudden confession threw Barnaby off guard. Kotetsu's eyes were sparkling furiously and inspired at the same time. It seemed like no argument would win over his aspiration to get his way. Barnaby slapped a hand to his face and pulled it down with a groan. He tried hard to settle down again and looked Kotetsu in the face with a piercing look.

 

"Are you sure about this? Isn't it important to you, seeing as how long you kept it that way?"

 

"It's just hair, Bunny, it will regrow."

 

Barnaby hummed yieldingly and ran his fingers through the other's dark strands of hair, cupping his chin as he went.

Well, he had to confess it was somehow tempting to see how Kotetsu would look that way.

 

\------------------

 

The next day, two men stood infront of Lloyds desk. He was pretty sure he was supposed to recognize them, but something that usually should have completed their appearence was gone.

For instance, Barnaby's usually thick, curly long hair was cut off - which, according to yesterday's incident, had a suitable justification. But the more odd feeling came from the man next to him, who was supposed to be in his thirty-somethings, but looked oddly... younger today. He couldn't really make out what the reason for that was, though.

 

Determined not to let it bother him, he opened his calendar and read out the heroes' shedules for the day.

"Seeing as Barnaby is hurt and we only want you in action as a combi, you are set off calls for the time being. You have an interview concerning Barnaby's well-being at 9 a. m. and a discussion panel with your fans at 10 a. m. Furthermore there is a long since sheduled shooting coming up around 3 p. m., but I am not sure whether we can market a Barnaby that is not looking his best."

 

"What do you mean, not looking his best, he looks fine!", Kotetsu tried to defend his partner's honour - or looks in that case.

 

"Kotetsu-san, what did I tell you about the overprotective urges towards me yesterday?"

 

"Uh... 'Cease them or suffer the consequences'?"

 

"Exactly." Barnaby set his glasses in place to emphasize that he would not tolerate dissent and flashed one of his most appealing smiles towards Lloyds, who nearly flinched at the 180 degree change of Barnaby's mood. "How about we let the fans from today's panel decide whether they want to see pictures of us in our current state, Mr. Lloyds?"

 

"Ah, yes, that would be a good idea, I suppose." Was this guy infront of him really 26? He could easily be mistaken for being a good five years younger with his current hairstlye that let his short curls end close to the earlobe and made him look a good deal like a snotty brat. Regaining his posture after coughing slightly, Llyods bid them good-bye and waved for them to leave his office.

 

As they took their seats in the open space office, the secretary greeted them with her usual stoic nod and then resumed her work. Turning on the screen of his computer, Barnaby smiled openly at Kotetsu, who wore a scowl on his face since leaving Llyods' office.

 

"Don't sulk, Kotetsu-san. I think you look good that way."

 

"Well duh, thank you, but if not even Lloyds recognizes that it's gone, who will?"

 

"Your fans will for sure, don't worry. Do I see some new fanletters piled up in your inbox over there, Kotetsu-san?"

 

"Huh?" Kotetsu looked to the small box to his left. It was often cluttered with envelopes containing fines, but today some typical fan letters (envelopes decorated with stars, hearts and generally in girlish colours) were put in there, too. Kotetsu fondly took them out of his inbox and stashed them away in his bag to take them home to read later. His expression had just brightened up when his view fell upon the heap of fanletters inside the rolling file cabinet next to Barnaby's table. This guy was as disgustingly popular as ever.

 

Following his partner's look, Barnaby smiled a bit starched at his fan mail as he pretty much knew what Kotetsu must think about now. "Well, I was hurt yesterday, I guess they want to confirm that I'm alright. Though they will see that for themselves in the interview later." As he looked back, he saw the same furrowed eyebrows and concerned expression that his partner seemed unable to shake off completely since yesterday. He self-consciously put a hand over his nape, guessing that he must have seen the large white adhesive plaster which could not be covered by hair anymore.

 

"Look, when Lunatic's fire arrow hit your shoulder over two years ago, it was worse, got it? The degree of burn is low, it will heal completely. So stop giving me a look like I lost a limb or something!"

 

He rushed out of the room. Cursing, Kotetsu got up to follow him. Still walking with a limp, Barnaby hadn't gotten far yet as Kotetsu caught up with him and grabbed him by the arm. "Wait, Bunny, please!" Receiving stern looks from other office workers for his shouting, Kotetsu urged Barnaby into a small conference room next to them, which wasn't in use at the moment. Cornering Barnaby between his arms against the wall, he started to apologize.

 

"I'm sorry, Bunny. I can't do anything about worrying, you know?"

 

"But it WASN'T your FAULT, so stop acting like it was or I'll swear I'll kick you in the stomach so you won't wake up for days to come!"

 

Kotetsu let a heavy sigh escape his throat, before he reached up to caress the blonde's cheek with the back of his hand. "I'll try."

His fingers twisted one short curl from Barnaby's bangs as he looked him in the eye. "You look cute that way, you know that?"

 

"And you look like a milksop with that clean shaved chin of yours."

 

"Aww, says the same guy who told me I look good that way just a few minutes ago." Kotetsu chuckled. "And who is blushing now."

 

"Well I couldn't help that, it's the truth." Barnaby pressed his lips together while the other took his face in both hands, lifting it slightly to plant a kiss on his pouting mouth. He was just about to melt into the kiss when his call band rang and an automatic announcement told him that his interview was due in half an hour. Cursing under his breath, Barnaby turned to go, but Kotetsu stopped him by covering his hand on the handle and planted a kiss on the back of his head. Inhaling the scent of his partner's shortened locks, he murmured into his ear.

 

"We have a break between noon and 3 p. m., right?"

 

"Only if you won't leave any marks on my body."

 

"I can't guarantee that."

 

 

 

**_Ch. 2 - Response of Media & Fangirls_ **

 

The interview concerning Barnaby's well-being seemed to be done in a flash - a flash involving cameras continuously taking pictures of him and a shower of questions pouring down his head, mostly repeating the same contents again and again: Was he fine? Where was he hurt exactly? How long would his recovery take and how long would he not be in action? Who was his hairstylist? Would he let his hair regrow? And if not, would this become the new Barnaby-style?

 

Kotetsu yawned in a corner while he watched the whole scenario with no particular interest. He wasn't envious of Barnaby about this aspect of his popularity. His whole life seemed to have to be caught on camera or other media. These vultures would probably make a spectacle about him every time he even so much as got back with a single scratch from a mission, if one let them. Kotetsu looked at his watch boredly and noted that they literally tore Barnaby apart for a good half an hour already. Plus, his partner seemed to try making eye contact with him for a good minute by now. Time to end this then. A few steps with his long legs let him reach Barnaby's pedestal and he fished him out from beneath the sea of microphones hanging all around his head. Ignoring the scandalised protesting reporters, he guided Barnaby away from the landing and out of the room in a professional, bodyguard-like way.

 

Barnaby struggled for breath as Kotetsu shut the door behind them. "God, they were behaving like I had grown myself a second head!"

 

Kotetsu snorted and shrugged. "I doubt that would have made any less impact, indeed." He heard him sigh heavily. "Don't let all your energy run out, yet, we still have the fan panel to attend to and you know how fangirls can act."

 

"Don't remind me..." Somehow Barnaby's already fair skin seemed to gain two shades of pale.

 

Kotetsu patted his partner on the shoulder and leaned in to Barnaby's ear. "Don't forget that after we are done we have a nice break. No calls for us today after all."

 

Barnaby was quite sure Kotetsu would have prefered any kind of emergency situation over attending a discussion panel with their fans. To be honest, he almost wished for that as well, but a persistent voice in his head kept telling him that things like these belonged to being a hero, too. So he pulled himself together, set his jacket straight and combed through his short hair with one swift motion. Giving his partner a look that had the meaning of 'cling together, swing together' they headed for their next destination.

 

 

The fans at the discussion panel first reacted as ever when their high pitched squeals greeted the two heroes as they entered the stage. Most fans were crying "Barnaby!", but some cheered "Tiger!" as well. That settled into some kind of awkward silence when they had taken their seets infront of the fans who now had the chance to properly look at their admired heroes. Kotetsu swallowed hard, feeling himself like some prey infront of a horde of hungry beasts, while Barnaby flashed his usual model-like smile at them. A murmur of 'It's SO short!' started to erupt between the fans as they began facing each other, some of them looked like they were about to cry any moment now. Barnaby still held his posture like nothing had happened and asked whether anyone had a question in particular that they wanted to be answered.

 

The fans didn't seem like they had recovered from the shock just yet, but then one shy hand rose slowly up into the air from the back rows.

 

"Yes, what is your question, please?", Barnaby asked with a reassuring smile.

 

A fangirl with long dark hair rose timidly from her seat. "It's about Tiger. Is he here today?"

 

The man in question looked taken aback for a second. He then took the microphone into one hand and answered in a completely baffled tone.  
"I am right here! Can't you see me?" He waved at her.

 

"Are you really Tiger? I mean... your voice just sounds like him, but... where is your cat-beard?"

A newly fanned murmur spread among the fans, most of them looking at Tiger for real just about now.

 

Barnaby grinned like a fox, even chuckled slightly, as he answered the fan as well.

"I can assure you this is the real one sitting next to me. And as for why he lost his trademark sign, too, well... let's say he wanted to compete with me concerning getting a new look for himself."

 

"Please regrow it!" It was the same fan that had spoken already, she even seemed to bite back some tears as she stated her demand. "You may look then years younger now, but you are not looking cute anymore." She slumped back onto her seat, red up to her ears as some other fans stared at her open-mouthed.

 

"C-c-cute...", Kotetsu had to swallow hard - again - since this was the first time in years that anyone had called him something even close to 'cute'. Normally he would describe other people that way instead of vice versa. His cheeks gained a slight blush as he put a hand over his mouth and crumpled back into his seat. The red glow on his face wasn't too visible considering his tanned skin, but Barnaby could see it well. He took a mental note to call the old man cute as soon as the occasion would arise.

 

"What about Barnaby?" Another fan had risen from her seat, brows furrowed and hands balled into fists. "Will YOU regrow your hair?"

"Yeah, will you?" Yet another girl got up, her tone was sharper.

Behind her, one of the girls demanded: "Grow your hair back!"

"Yeah!" More and more fans joined in and chanted. "Grow it back!" "Grow it back!"

 

"I think he is HOT with short hair!"

"EH?!"

A collective turning of heads waved through the masses of people, trying to make out the one who dared not to follow the consensus. She wasn't hard to spot, a blonde girl with a hairstyle close to Barnaby's had mounted her chair and grinned with crossed arms down to the people looking up to her. "What? Don't you think so? Look at him!" She gave an upwards-nod with her chin pointing in Barnaby's direction. "He looks younger, cheekier, hell I want to run my fingers over his scalp and ruffle his short short hair just to get scolded!" She really seemed inflamed to do that.

 

The crowd whispered again as they thoroughly scanned Barnaby Brooks Jr. for the second time today. Said hero slid back in his seat until he met its backrest and wished he could back down even further. His nails began to dig into the armrests and his smile seemed to resemble gritted teeth more and more. Kotetsu knew his partner wouldn't react like that under normal circumstances, but looking back from him to the fans, he was sure he could feel the piercing looks that shot right through Barnaby, too. Poor guy. Being super popular definitely had its flaws.

 

"I want to run my fingers through his hair!"

One girl had lost it and like setting off an avalanche dozens of other girls started to yell things like "I want to touch Barnaby!"

Soon the collective screams of fangirls poured together in a tumultuous uproar filling the room.

Barnaby gripped the microphone like a professional in an attempt to calm them down, but it seemed too late already.

 

One after another, the girls left their seats and the masses rushed forward and threatened to mount the barricades between themselves and the heroes at the stage. The bodyguards in the passageway between stage and fangirls had diffictulty keeping them down. Getting Barnaby in their glittery nailed fingers seemed all too desireable to the fans at the moment. So the crowd kept pushing and giving the bodyguards a hard time, while Kotetsu and Barnaby got up from their seats to evacuate the stage.

Some of the girls had climbed the stage already and ran screaming towards Barnaby. They even outrun him as he was not fast enough to flee due to his ankle still hurting from being twisted yesterday. Some of them came close enough to grab Barnaby's short curls, ripping some of his hair out.

 

Kotetsu, who had held up the door for Barnaby, stormed back to elbow the fans away, bent down and flung his partner over his shoulder as he activated his hundred power. Carrying him to safety in a flash, he was about to shut the door separating stage and backstage area, when he looked back. Seeing as their bodyguards were about to be trampled to death beneath an armee of high heeled girls, he ran back to lift the two bodybuards up by their collars and pulled them away from the crushing fans. Carrying one man under each arm he ran for it again while the crowd followed. Slamming the thick hard metallic door in their faces, Kotetsu sighed heavily as he slumped down at the door, the blue glow leaving him as he had outrun his powers' time limit.

 

"Fangirls... giving me the creeps... for real now."

 

Barnaby, who had narrowly escaped being groped by hundreds of fans, wiped some cold sweat from his chin.

"Yeah... they... sure are hard to control once fired up."

 

Kotetsu sighed in annoyance as he pulled down his hat. "Hah! And I forgot to tell them not to watch Hero TV, too!"

 

"Well, I am just happy I got away without getting bald by them ripping all the hair out I have left."

 

Kotetsu pointed at him. "A bald Bunny?" He broke out in laughter. "If you ever pull a thing like that I am sure the crime rate would hit a new record!" He held his stomach from laughing too hard. "They would kill you for sure then! All of them! At the same time!"

 

"That's not funny." Barnaby grimaced at the thought of thousands of people trying to kill him for good. He winced as he touched the spots on his head were he had lost some hair.

 

"Yeah, you are right." Seing Barnaby suffer had sobered him up immediately and he gave him a reassuring look now. "Don't worry about it. I wouldn't let them do anything like that to you anyway."

 

Barnaby scoffed at him. "You have your overprotecting-urges-day again today, right? It's getting annoying." He blushed though, as he remembered the way he had been saved just a moment ago.

 

"Awww, come on, Bunny-chan!" Kotetsu swung one forearm on Barnaby's shoulder and tilted his head as he looked at him. "Let the old man guard you for a while, huh?"

 

Barnaby adjusted his glasses and looked back languidly. "You mean the CUTE old man right infront of me? How could I ever request such a thing of him?"

 

"Please excuse our interruption, but we are really sorry we couldn't protect you from getting harmed!"

The voices of both their bodyguards in addition to a nearly 90-degree-bow infront of them stopped the heroes' bickering and they looked at them in surprise. "It is our task as security guards to protect you, yet we were the ones who had to be saved. Please accept our apologies!"

 

"Mah, mah.", Kotetsu held up his hands in a soothing gesture, "No harm done, right, Bunny?" He turned his head to his partner, seeing his torn hairstyle and looked back at them with an anguished smile. "At least nobody got hurt badly."

 

Barnaby pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose again - a sign of him getting angrier by the minute. "Let's just say all of us underestimated the tension this whole discussion would bring up. So I advice that we forget about it this once."

 

The body guards visibly shrunk infront of him, bowing again and again while backing away from them until they reached the nearest corner and vanished out of sight.

 

"Geez, did you really have to do that?" Kotetsu was about to reach out and ruffle Barnaby's hair as his hand stopped in midair, remembering that Barnaby's head must still hurt. Barnaby leaned into his opened palm though, looking up at his partner from below.

"Yes I had to, I want to have my break now - badly."

 

Kotetsu would not object to this.

 

 

 

**_Ch. 3 - A Partner's Opinion_ **

 

Kotetsu had cupped Barnaby's face and planted dozens of light kisses on his skin. One kiss went close to his mouth, the next one to his cheek, followed by being kissed on the bridge of his nose and on his forehead afterwards. Barnaby had his eyes closed and stood completely still while he enjoyed the caressing.

 

They had decided to relocate their lunch break from the canteen of Apollon Media to Barnaby's apartment. Some Chinese takeout sat in its unopened boxes on top of the small table attached to Barnaby's reclining chair. The reason the food had been forgotten was simple: After his partner had taken off his red jacket and tossed it against the nearest wall as they entered the room, the old man had run his fingers through Barnaby's hair in an attempt to cheer him up and Barnaby had flung his arms around Kotetsu's neck and started to kiss him.

 

Kotetsu had planted his latest kiss on top of Barnaby's head, right into the crown of his short locks, inhaling his partner's scent as he gently stroked the back of the blonde's head. His curls might be shortened now, but Kotetsu still liked the feeling when they bounced off from under his fingers as he went through his partner's hair.

Barnaby seized the opportunity to playfully bite Kotetsu's naked chin. He knew the older man was sensitive there and earned himself a groan as he continued to nibble and lick on the other's jaw. Normally his beard would prevent this kind of action, but since his 'defence' was weakened now, Barnaby had his chance.

Kotetsu took revenge by using one of the obvious benefits a short-haired Barnaby had: His ears were visible now, practically inviting Kotetsu to lick down the pavilion of his ear and to nibble on his earlobes. And the appreciative sounds the blonde made while he did this were all too delicious.

 

Barnaby tilted his head sideways, allowing his partner to lick down from his ear to his neck only to be stopped by a golden necklace. Annoyed by the sheer existence of the accessory the older man grumbled slightly as he slid his fingers underneath the golden chain and was about to continue his way to the other's collarbone, when he heard his partner whince. The moment he was about to ask what was wrong, the blonde had taken a step backwards and nearly tripped, had it not been for Kotetsu's securing hands holding him back.

 

"Bunny, what's wrong?"

 

Barnaby unconsciously put a hand over his neck and answered with a constrained smile. "Nothing, just the chain rubbing against the plaster in the wrong way and me misstepping on my bad leg."

 

"Oh." So he had hurt him. "I'm sorry, Bunny. How about you sit down in your chair then? We should finally eat that Chinese take-out, too, before it get's cold."

 

Barnaby pressed his lips into a thin line while furling his eyebrows. Oh no, he wouldn't let the old man escape like this. He wanted him to sit in that chair? Well, fine. He went to the chair with the old man following behind him, turned around in the right moment and - hurt ankle or not - tripped him just fine so Kotetsu fell into the chair instead. Before he could get up and protest, Barnaby had already straddled his lap and grinned like a Cheshire Cat.

 

"The hell Bunny, what are you doing?"

 

"Any complaints, old man? I AM sitting, right?"  
  
"But it's not the right way round!" He wriggled like an unruly child in an effort to get up, but was pushed back into the chair with Barnaby showing a confident smile.

 

"Oh yes, this is quite the right way, Kotetsu-san." That said, he pulled his black tee over his head and let it slide to the floor, looking down at his partner  hungrily. "Stop making a fuss and let's continue where we just left off, shall we?"

 

Barnaby moved his hips slightly and a suppressed moan escaped Kotetsu's lips. He was at least as turned on as his partner and to be honest, he didn't really mind to go on. It was just that sudden change of mood that irritated him and now Barnaby was clearly in control of the situation. The blonde  slowed down again though, as soon as he leant forward to start licking his partner's beardless chin again. Kotetsu answered the further care to his sensible spot with an unwitting moan. He was like a big cat ruffled at just the right place to curr to its heart's content, but seemed paralyzed in his motions simultaneously, seeing as he curled his fingers and squirmed in the seat. No wonder he disliked it subconsciously, even if he purred with relish at the same time.

 

Barnaby enjoyed the view with a grin, but that wasn't the highest of joy he could get out of the old man before the actual intercourse took place yet. Leaving Kotetsu's chin alone and letting him deal with the afterglow of a still lasting ticklish sensation, Barnaby loosened the other's tie and unbuttoned and took off his dress shirt to worship his tanned chest with his tongue. Kotetsu reached for the blonde's head to pat him while his eyes followed him lazily, before he closed them again to enjoy the treatment with a low sigh of pleasure.

 

The blonde fully intended to end the quiet before the storm, though, so he unbuckled Kotetsu's belt and unzipped his pants. His shorts were tight against a prominent bulge and Barnaby couldn't resist to let one finger slide upwards and earn himself another delicious, if stifled, groan.

 

"Bunny, let me do something for you, too." The older man huffed and cupped Barnaby's chin.

 

His lover only grinned upwards while leaning into the touch. "Later, Kotetsu-san."

 

Barnaby peeled the shorts off his lover's cock and gave it an appreciative lick before he swallowed it. His wet tongue swirled around the hard member and he started to suck on it while slowly moving his head up and down.

 

Barnaby loved the sight of the older man throwing his head back in full bliss. Moaning and panting and not knowing where to put his feelings, he writhed beneath him while his partner nearly let go of Kotetsu's cock, then swallowed him whole again, sucked hard on the length and caressed the underside with his tongue. He knew all the spots Kotetsu liked best and took advantage of that knowledge shamelessly. Looking up from below again, he saw Kotetsu cringe and claw his fingers into the black dyed leather of the reclining chair like his life depended on it. One amber eye cracked open just a little, staring down into mint green depths before he squeezed his eye shut again and moaned audibly.

No longer able to hold back, one of Kotetsu's hands slid down and got hold of Barnaby's short hair while his hips started to move upwards. He wanted it deeper, harder, more - but before he could start fucking Barnaby's face, the blonde let go of his cock for real now.

 

Earning himself an unsatisfied look of "Whyyy?" written all over his face, Barnaby got up and kissed his pouting lips.

"Not yet, Kotetsu-san, I'd like to have some fun, too, now."

 

Kotetsu looked at Barnaby's lower body as the blonde straddled him again. He was so hard and willing that the textile of the cargo pants confining his  manhood looked hurtfully tight. Even as the older unzipped Barnaby's pants, his briefs clearly showed signs of precum leeking through the fabric. Kotetsu reached into his underwear to give his partner a hard rub and the blonde answered him with an aching moan.

 

"You sure you wanna top me, Bunny? You don't seem in any condition to do so."

 

"Who said anything about topping you, old man?"

 

From which pocket had the blonde conjured up this small package of lube now?

 

"Stop stroking me and better prepare me down there." Even as Barnaby had meant to say it like a command while dangling the little bag infront of Kotetsu's nose, his breath came out strangled. Obviously, watching and fondling his partner had aroused him way more than he would admit. And Kotetsu had to grin about the dark blush spreading all over the blonde's face. He was so cute when being flustered.

Well, Kotetsu didn't really care about their positions either way, so he took the bag and ripped it open, smearing a generous amount of lube on his fingers. He would make Barnaby feel so good that he would forget all about this stupid day for sure.

 

But first he decided to tease the blonde a bit as payback, so he rubbed the lube purposefully slowly between his fingers while simply looking at him. Aside from Barnaby's blushed face, his shoulders moved visibly with every hard breath he drew. His nipples stood erect but neglected, not even half way red enough for Kotetsu's taste, but that could be corrected.

He leaned forwards to circle one of the tout buds with his tongue before nipping on it. His clean hand stroke up from Barnaby's back to the other nipple to pinch it playfully. While Barnaby began to moan and was distracted with what happened to his upper body, Kotetsu's coated hand found its way to Barnaby's ass and one finger slowly pushed inside of him. The blonde startled up a bit, but soon found himself getting sidetracked again by Kotetsu kissing and kneeding his whole chest. A second finger, and then a third one joined the others and wriggled and stretched inside of the blonde.

 

When Kotetsu was satisfied with the feeling of a Barnaby completely tensing up upwards, but a relaxing feeling around his fingers, Kotetsu asked him to turn around so that he would face away from him. Barnaby complied with a slight grumble, but forgot all about complaints when he felt Kotetsu's cock grinding against the cleft of his ass. He wasn't about to stall the moment they would unite any longer, would he?

When Kotetsu's cock slowly slid inside of Barnaby, he answered the sensation with a relieved moan before sitting up with a jerk as he felt the other hitting his prostate just right. Kotetsu noticed the shiver running down Barnaby's spine and guessed he must have hit his good spot on the first try. Not wasting any more time he started to shove himself deep inside of him before he began to move rhythmically. He went slowly at first, enjoying everytime Barnaby's breath hitched as he burried himself even deeper with every thrust and fucked him hard.

 

Barnaby started to rock on top of him, trying to match the movements of his partner, but lacking support, his hands searched for Kotetsu's which clung round his hips with a strong hold. Placing his hands on top of his lover's, he gained more momentum as his hips bounced up and down, trying to guide Kotetsu's cock to hit the right spot inside of him again and again. He did, oh he did it so fucking well Barnaby began to see sparks and threw his head around uncaring for the wound on his neck.

 

"Bunny", Kotetsu's voice sounded hoarse while he tried to keep up the heavy rhythm of his thrusts., "Bunny, are you okay?"

The blonde's breath sounded so strained it kept worrying him. And that angle of his neck didn't seem enjoyable, too, for an injured person.

"Bunny!"

 

"I... feel fine... Don't you dare... to stop now...!" He gasped for breath, but he neglected to notice the smarting burn on his neck since he felt so good down there. Just a little more and he would be there.

 

Kotetsu growled when he failed to shift his position due to Barnaby holding his hands. "Let go of me, Bunny."

 

"No." Barnaby rocked on.

 

Kotetsu's teeth were gritted as he snarled. "Turn around!"

 

"No!"

 

With a growl Kotetsu pushed himself away from the chairback and bit Barnaby right into his shoulder, hitting a spot he knew would jolt a quiver through the blonde's body and make at least one hand stop clasping over his own. Pulling one hand away and pushing the other one free as well, Kotetsu urged Barnaby to turn around again.

"Stop clamping down on my cock so much, Bunny, and do as I say!" He warned him in a tone that didn't allow any back talk.

 

Barnaby whinced ruefully as their pace was interrupted by him changing positions, so that he straddled the older man's lap again, facing him as he inserted the other's cock anew with a groan. Kotetsu drew in a sharp breath, before reaching out for Barnaby's back of the head and guided him towards his chest. But Barnaby didn't want any sugar sex, not now, not when he had been so close to climax just a second ago. He cursed under his breath in frustration. Sometimes this caring old man was just so annoying!

 

Kotetsu stiffled his protest with a kiss, a deep and calming one, while stroking through Barnaby's short locks. He lured out Barnaby's tongue and played with it until the blonde was so immersed into the kiss that he relaxed once again. His big tanned hands slid down Barnaby's body to settle on the blonde's ass possessively. Kneeding the firm pale buttocks, he started to take up his former pace inside of his lover again.

Barnaby groaned and craned his neck again, but Kotetsu murmured into his ear.

"Embrace me, Bunny."

 

Barnaby whimpered but did as he was told, burried his nose into Kotetsu's neck and rotated his hips once again as much as he could. Kotetsu had tamed himself to controlled, slow but deep movements and would make sure Barnaby would reach a climax worth the delay.

His partner moved his hips not only to get the other's cock deeper inside himself, but used the new position to grind his own dick against Kotetsu's belly in an effort to come. It just wasn't enough stimulation!

 

He whined into the older man's ear.

"Kotetsu-san, it's not enough. Please... Please, I'm fine, let's--"

"No."

The answer was unyieldingly yet affectionately spoken and Barnaby earned himself a kiss to his temple.

"We'll manage, I have an idea."

 

Kotetsu drew up his knees until his heels met with his own buttocks, effectively changing the angle of his cock inside of Barnaby and comparatively reaching nearly the same angle they had before their change of position. Not to mention the lucky old man managed to hit his lover's sweet spot in the process, too, being rewarded with a lustful moan right next to his ear.

 

Kotetsu thrust his hips upwards and held Barnaby's ass down firmly. Having taken most of the freedom of movement of his partner, he had to double his efforts in making both of them feel good. But the foreplay had been long enough to strain their every nerve already and both of them had been close to orgasm once before, so it didn't take long for them to reach a state not far to their peak again. Barnaby moaned into his ear and the hot breath against his skin turned on Kotetsu all the more. Not to mention the blonde had begun to nibble on his neck and collarbone, sending shivers of pleasure down his spine and inflaming him even more.

Kotetsu thrust once, twice more into the hot tightness that clung to his cock and hit just the right spot to finally sent Barnaby over the edge. The blonde came with a loud howl and clamped down on his lover's cock even more, causing the other to release his load inside of him with a suffocated groan.

 

The tension released them from its fangs slowly and they melted together in a panting puddle of limbs, shivering and moaning and struggling for breath.

Had that been sex or torture?  
They didn't know anymore and to be honest, they didn't care.

Barnaby huffed and puffed audibly next to Kotetsu's ear and the older man found enough breath for a soft laugh and reached up to stroke the blonde's short curly hair.

 

Still basking in the afterglow, Barnaby didn't quite get what that annoying beeping sound was that reached his ears by now. Man, he didn't care, couldn't it just go away? He was just content in this moment.

 

"Barnaby, your call band is ringing."

 

"Mh?"

 

Barnaby looked up to Kotetsu like an idiot and then remembered that he had an arm, lifted the wrong one first, though, until he finally made eye contact with the shrilling and glowing red bracelet on his left wrist. Staring at the illuminated letters "call" he got back enough sense to hit the button that kept him on voice only as he finally answered the other person on the phone.

 

"Finally!" It was Lloyds voice. "What hour do you think it is? Really, and you usually are such a reliable person, Barnaby!"

 

"Huh?"

 

"Don't give me that! It's hours since your fan panel was held and I still have no input about whether the shooting will take place this afternoon or not!"

 

Barnaby looked at his partner in a 'Do I care?' kind of way and Kotetsu just shook his head while stiffling a laugh about a Bunny that would neglect an appointment. Barnaby sat up and answered while unconsciously straightening his lopsided glasses.

 

"Sorry, Mr. Lloyds, the fans didn't take our new looks well. In fact, they tried to lynch us when we were there. So I think a shooting wouldn't be a good idea."

 

He heard a displeased sigh about the news from their boss and was told they were dismissed for the day before the call ended.

 

"Well, it wasn't a complete lie, was it?" Barnaby was showered in kisses from Kotetsu whose corners of the mouth still perked upwards.

 

"No, they definitely tried to 'lynch' you, all right." Kotetsu embraced him.

 

"Besides", Barnaby looked to his shoulder and down his chest. "I have far too many kiss and bite marks for a shooting. After all who knows how much clothes they would allow me to wear."

 

"Wouldn't let you go anyway." Kotetsu was still busy kissing him all over.

 

Barnaby shoved him away playfully.

 

"Stupid old man." He snorted.


	4. Inferior Complex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Answering a prompt again, this time Barnaby has to struggle with a too small cock. Warning of vulgar language and not much of a story at all.

The difference in seize between state of rest and erected state of a penis was supposed to be twice to four-times its length and up to three times its diameter - or so Barnaby Brooks Jr. had read somewhere. Well, he was sure that your average guy could pull off this kind of stunt, but he pretty much doubted he could do so himself. Even if he were to achieve that goal, he didn't believe the result to be anything to brag about. As much as he boosted his ego with his good looks, a big apartment and an expensive car, nothing of that could compensate anything as soon as his look fell below his waistline.

 

A nervous twitch ran down his mouth as he inspected his member between his hands and all his thoughts concentrated around one word: small. Too small. Way too small for a popular guy like him. Hell it was too small for him to be even considered a 'guy' in the first place - at least from Barnaby's self-hate centered point of view. He purposely stood in one of the stalls of the gents' toilet of Apollon Media so nobody could accidently see his misery even though he only had to take a piss. The rumbling of water as he pulled the chain drowned out the grumble that accompanied zipping his pants and stashing that unsightly appendage away.

 

Of course his partner had to greet him with a grinning "Upset stomach again, Bunny?" as he left the stall. Kotetsu of all people had to use the urinal right now. His sour mood only got worse and he waved a hand signaling 'Don't talk to me now' at his partner, since he had no nerves to manage a fake smile now of all times. But as he went to the sinks to wash his hands he couldn't stop himself from stealing a look at the other man's manhood. He didn't see much but what he saw made him swallow hard. Maybe he was just average, but if this was the unerected state how would it even look if he was up?

NO! None of these thoughts now! He reached for the soap dispenser and pressed down on it frantically resulting in an overly generous amout of soap on his hands. Cursing under his breath he began washing his fingers all the more furiously.

 

Why did he have to have erotic thoughts towards his partner in the first place? He hadn't been intimate with anyone in his whole life yet, thanks to that doubt of not being able to compete with others, of not being enough for his lover in bed. Normally he would brush thoughts about his sex life away and it didn't overcome him at work of all places. But now he had fallen for the older man and since he had recognized the need to be by Kotetsu's side, thoughts about having sex with him just swept through his brain all the time. As if he was a sex-deprived, dick-driven idiot!

He yanked at the textile of the towel dispenser so hard it ripped, leaving him with a piece which end sadly sank down to his feet and laid there motionlessly.

Whom was he kidding?

He WAS a frickin' sex-deprived dick-driven idiot after all!

He sighed heavily, looking down to the torn off piece of textile in his hands.

 

He already had achieved to get into that kind of relationship with Kotetsu that could be called dating, so the other man had to be interested in him beyond having a good time together. They had started kissing lately, deep kissing, and petting and all that foreplay that would eventually lead to sex somehow (with most of their clothes still on, though). But Barnaby had always backed out at the last second with some kind of made-up excuse. Kotetsu had always told him he would understand if Barnaby was not ready to take the next step yet and always ended it with "Maybe next time.". But not being ready was not the problem at all! He was more than ready! He was so needy that it became hard to sleep lately, always thinking about where his partner had touched him, about the warmth of his hands and the sweetness of his kisses and...

 

But Barnaby was scared. He had avoided to be seen with his pants down at the toilet. He had avoided taking showers after their hero work at the same time Kotetsu did. And while wearing their tight undergarments he made sure to insert some padding that would give him something he would think to be a 'natural look' down there. He had tried everything he could think of not to look 'weird'. But nothing could help you when you were stripped down to nothing but your skin so the other could touch you. And he craved that touch with every fibre of his body.

 

But what would happen if Kotetsu managed to get a look on his 'problem'? Would he laugh? Would he deny him any kind of touch or end their relationship all together? He didn't want to loose him. Everything but that. But at the same time he feared what might happen if Kotetsu's patience ran out one day. Wouldn't he loose interest in him then, too?

It was frustrating either way he looked at the sitation.

A hand placed on top of his own suddenly brought him back to reality. Gentle amber eyes looked at him and a smile threatened to melt Barnaby's heart on the spot.

 

"What's up with you lately, Bunny? You seem way more irritated than usually. Did I rub you the wrong way or anything?"

Kotetsu had taken his partner's hand in his own and Barnaby just kept staring at it in lack of the right words to say.

The older man misunderstood. "Hey, I washed my hands, okay? I was right next to you, didn't you notice me, Bunny?"

 

"Ah, no, that's... that's not it." He averted his gaze, still lost on words that wouldn't just be shouted at his face since Barnaby knew that he really cared. He swallowed hard before finally looking his partner in the eye again. "Kotetsu-san, do you... want to have sex with me?"

 

"Eh?!" Apparently, he had caught the other completely off guard. "What's this about, Bunny? Of course I do, but... you know, you never really get into the mood or something. So I thought you didn't want to do it."

 

"I do!" The statement had left his throat faster than his thoughts could follow, leaving him with a deep blush and the lack of words again. "I do. It's just that... you know, I..." How the hell was he supposed to say this? It was so fucking embarrassing that the blush on his face crawled up to his ears. "I haven't done it with anyone before, so... maybe... I won't be enough for you." A half-truth, great, but better than nothing. As he dared to look in his partner's eyes again, he was surprised to realize that the warmth of the look he was bestowed with hadn't changed at all. If anything, Kotetsu's features looked more relaxed and reassuring now. A gentle hand dived through his blonde locks and caressed his head.

 

"So that's it? You are afraid you won't perform well in bed? Oh Bunny, that's so cute." He snickered and placed a kiss on Barnaby's forehad. "As if I wouldn't love you anymore if our first time didn't go perfectly." He ruffled his hair. "Hardly anything is perfect on the first try. That would be completely normal, you know?"

 

Normal.

Barnaby flinched and his hands balled into fists in tension.

He stared to the side.

 

"So... what... if I am not 'normal'?"

  
"Eh?" Kotetsu obviously had thought the problem was solved already.

 

Barnaby glared at him. "What if you find me disgusting as soon as I am naked infront of you?!"

 

After blinking twice, Kotetsu put his hands on Barnaby's shoulder soothingly.

"Bunny, I am pretty sure I know how you look underneath your clothes, you see? Remember that swimming suit shooting? I was there, I cannot remember having seen anything that would 'disgust' me then and I can hardly think you could have hidden much with that speedo as your only accessory at that time."

 

Right, the only thing hidden back then (in padding) was his dick - which was the problem. Didn't that dawn on Kotetsu's mind by the time now? Did he really have to SPELL it out loud so he could understand? He bit his lip. He didn't want to. He racked his brains, but all he could come up with was the conclusion that it was too late to back out already. So he really had to say it? Admit his misery by words infront of his partner? The humilation was going to kill him.

 

A hot tongue on his neck jolted him out of his thoughts. Kotetsu was licking on him, up and down his throat, tracing the line of his jaw and biting his earlobe playfully. Barnaby felt the heat spreading down his face again.

"Kotetsu-san, what are you doing?" He tried to push him away, but only half-heartedly.

 

"I decided I needed to find out the 'weird' things about Bunny-chan, too." He murmured into Barnaby's ear before nipping on his auricle.

 

Stiffling a groan, he ranted: "We are still at the men's bathroom, you idiot!"

 

"You have the choice between one of the stalls or our changing room then." His hands had begun to explore Barnaby's body, one tracing the curve of his hip bone while the other was shoved between his legs. Barnaby jumped away from him, hitting his head on the towel dispenser as there was clearly not enough room. Glaring at the stupid plastic box while rubbing his head, he answered without thinking.

 

"The changing room then."

 

Before the whole extent of his statement dawned on him, he was dragged out of the men's toilet and down the internal staircase leading to their changing room without being seen by others. Kotetsu ushered him through the door and clicked the door shut behind them, locking it for undisturbed privacy.

 

Bad choice.

 

His brain had finally arrived at this conclusion as he found himself caught in a room with benches, a dressing and a dining table at one end, and lockers and showers at the other end.

Kotetsu entrapped him with his arms against the long stretched wall coat rack and seemed to feel the need to explain all possible choices for Barnaby.

"Table, bench or the showers, Bunny? Which shall it be?"

 

The young man tried to weigh up the decision while he wondered whether his libido had left him by now. Turned out that wasn't the case when Kotetsu's fingers started to slide up his thighs and ass again. One hand slipped below his shirt from behind, runnig up his bare back, the other cupped his groin again. And suddenly the tension was back.

 

"Maybe we shouldn't--"  
  
"Oh come on, Bunny, you said you want it, right? Whatever it is you're trying to hide from me can't be this bad. And even if it is, I promise I won't run away from you because of that, okay?"

 

The unnerved look on the older man's face frightened the blonde. Maybe this was the point where the other lost his patience. Perhaps it was better to get it over with finally, however the outcome might be. As he looked down to gather his wits again he recognised a prominent tent in the other's pants.

Oh.

So he was hard already.

But he hadn't even touched Kotetsu yet. Maybe the patience the other had shown him before was just put on. He clearly wanted him, wanted him to the point that just tasting his skin and feeling him up a little could turn him on that much. Barnaby's confidence returned and he stroked over the material of the other's pants around his erection, drawing a groan from the older man.

 

Kotetsu started to bite his neck teasingly, while Barnaby replaced his hand massaging his partner's cock with his thigh and began fumbling with the buttons of his vest. Kotetsu interrupted him by shoving the blonde's jacket down and impatiently pulled his own vest over his head, starting to loosen his tie next. Flinging it to the floor, he caught Barnaby by the hair and drew him into a kiss that was all tongues and hitched breath. Parting with a thread of drool between them, amber eyes fixated mint green ones as Kotetsu started to unbutton his own shirt now. Barnaby could only stare and mindlessly pulled his black t-shirt over his head, letting it join the other clothes on the floor. As soon as the older man's shirt was unbuttoned enough to show his tanned skin, Barnaby's hands explored the toned chest muscles. Kotetsu had seemed to acquire a liking for his partner's collarbone and licked and nibbled on it while simultaneously starting to circle and pinch the blonde's nipples. Barnaby moaned as the heat from his head started to engulf his whole body. He eagerly continued to unbutton Kotetsu's green dress shirt and then keenly kneaded his showing abs.

 

Pale hands moved lower after that, opened Kotetsu's belt and unzipped his pants next. He finally freed his erection from its confinements, namely his violet heart patterned boxers, followed by a sharp hiss from his partner.

So this was how it was supposed to looke like? A fully erected penis in all its glory. Barnaby swallowed hard as his hands explored the hard length. It wasn't the first time he touched a boner of course, he was capable of getting one himself, even though he didn't like to touch it at all. He wondered what it would feel like to have Kotetsu inside of him as his fingers traced up the underside of his cock, circling around the sensitive glans as he went, earning himself a grunt from the older man.

 

Suddenly, Kotetsu grabbed Barnaby's curious hands and huffed a low "Enough or I'll come, Bunny."

Before he knew what happened, Barnaby was lifted on top of the dining table next to them with Kotetsu getting on one knee to fumble with the zipper of Barnaby's cargo pants. It was barely noticeable, but Barnaby had a hard one himself. Still in a daze from too many new sensory impressions flooding his brain, he only looked as his zipper was pulled down and Kotetsu's fingers tugged pryingly at the waistband of his briefs. Barnaby only reacted at the last second by crossing his hands infront of his lower regions and pressed his thighs together.

 

"No! Don't look!"

 

Kotetsu rose an eyebrow at the panic in Barnaby's face, sighed and decisively shoved the blonde's thighs apart again, brushing his hands away in the process. Then he gave himself a good hard look into the inside of Barnaby's underpants, while the blonde broke out in cold sweat. Letting the waistband flick back in place with an unfazed facial expression, Kotetsu looked Barnaby in the eye again with a pouting look.

 

"There was not alligator in your pants, Bunny."

 

"Huh?" The blonde was baffled.

 

"What am I supposed not to look at, hm?" He tilted his head questioningly. "I couldn't spot any kind of unsightly birthmark or scar or limbs that shouldn't grow where they belong. So what didn't you want me to see, Bunny?"  


The blonde sat up slightly, supporting himself on his elbows.  
"It... It's my dick."

 

"What about it?"

 

"It's too small!" He bit his lip and clenched his fists.

 

"Too small?" Kotetsu's hand dove into Barnaby's briefs again and got hold his dick to massage it. "Too small for what? It fits into my hand perfectly, don't you think? Actually, I think it's cute just the way it is, Bunny."

 

"C-c-CUTE?!" He chouldn't believe that guy.

Kotetsu's thumb circling his short shaft made him wince and a shiver ran down his back.

"How is a man's cock supposed to look 'cute'?! Don't you find it ugly at all?"

 

"No, why?"

 

The honesty of his companion was like a slap in his face.

What exactly had he worrid himself over until now?

He cold only stare down at him slack-jawed.

 

Kotetsu reached out with his other hand to cup Barnaby's face and smiled.

"Bunny, I like you, all of you, that doesn't stop with your cock, be it big or small. It belongs to your body and I doubt it's less capable of fulfilling its duty than any other man's dick is."

 

"Are you sure about that?" The blonde didn't trust that feeling of relief that overwhelmed him just yet.

 

"Shall we test it out, Bunny?" Kotetsu's eyes showed a challenging sparkle as he pulled down Barnaby's pants and underpants with a determinded jerk on his clothes. "Well, I'm all for it." Not awaiting an answer, he lowerd his head to Barnaby's cock and took it into his mouth in one go. The blonde groaned as he felt the other man's tongue slide around his dick, sucking and swallowing around it like he had never done anything else.

Why was he so good at this?  
How many guys before him might have enjoyed this treatment?

Barnaby shoved away those thoughts of flimsy jealousy to better get into the feeling of what was done to him now.

 

It felt good, so good, being sucked and caressed with a hot tongue down there. He jolted up as he felt Kotetsu's fingertips beginning to fondle his balls as well. He grabbed Kotetsu's hair and unconsciously moved his hips to shove himself even deeper into that slick mouth while his partner's head bobbed up and down his short length in an accelerative rhythm.

Soon, he would come soon if Kotetsu kept that up.

 

"Kotetsu-san", he tried to warn him while his breath was interrupted by countless moans and yelps of pleasure, "I'm co-- I'm com-ing!"

 

Kotetsu didn't stop, but seemed to get even more eager as he swallowed Barnaby's cock harder, clenching his lips nearly painfully as he moved his head up and down.

Barnaby's toes curled and his fingers delved even deeper into strands of dark hair as he felt the pleasure engulfing his whole body and he came hard in Kotetsu's mouth. He fell on his back exhausted and with his breath still uneven. It had felt amazing. Too good to be true. Glazed eyes looked to Kotetsu who rose up now, leant over him and positioned his hands next to Barnaby's shoulders.

 

"So? Did I win the bet or what? I think that was quite an amazing load to shoot." He wiped some semen from the corner of his mouth that he hadn't managed to swallow and grinned down to Barnaby in triumph.

 

The feel of relief within the blonde was undescribable. His hand reached out to caress the other's cheek affectionately. It was a completely different matter if one laid hand on oneself with disgust for one's own body and barely made it to a less than satisfactory release and reaching a climax by the efforts of one's beloved person. As Kotetsu bent forward between opened legs to kiss him, his erected cock scraped over Barnaby's belly, making him aware that his partner hadn't gained anything out of this yet. Leaning up on his elbow, he grabbed for the hard length and stroked it a few times, earning himself a pained whine from the older man.

 

"Do you want to put that thing inside of me, old man?" He gave him a provocative look and shoved Kotetsu closer by crossing his legs around the other's waist.

 

"Y-yeah, I do, but... not so fast, Bunny." His voice sounded constrained as he untangled Barnaby's legs a bit and backed away sligthly. Rumaging inside his pants' pockets, he produced a small bag of unknown content and held it infront of Barnaby's nose. "If we go too fast, I'll hurt you and I'd rather not. Do you know how to use that?"

 

Barnaby ripped the bag open unimpressed and let the colourless liquid flow over his fingers. It was lube, he knew that much at least. He had applied some to himself pretty much every time he had masturbated, since penetration from behind felt way better than from the front.

"Yes, I do."

He gave his partner a seductive smile as he changed his position to tilt his hips upwards and put his slick fingers to his rear end. Barnaby's embarassment from before had completely vanished since he knew he didn't gross his partner out and had recognized how much the other wanted him. And he had jearned for the moment when Kotetsu would enter him for ages, so he wanted to give him a good show. First entering one, then letting another finger follow until he had three fingers inside of himself, he prepared for Kotetsu while his partner watched him. Judging from the look on Kotetsu's face and the bobbing of his Adam's apple as he swallowed hard, he enjoyed the view a lot.

 

"Bunny... Bunny...!"

 

The older man whimpered and had unwittingly begun to stroke himself, while his eyes were still fixated on Barnaby's fingers. His other hand grabbed one of Barnaby's knees and he began to nibble on it eagerly, drawing a surprised moan from the other. Kotetsu was a very patient man but he could only hold back that much and started to position himself between Barnaby's legs. He was still willing to restrain himself if needed, though.

 

"Bunny, do you think I can enter you now?"

 

The blonde only nodded and the second his fingers left his opening he was filled with the full length of Kotetsu T. Kaburagi. He felt torn apart but at the same time enjoyed the feeling of being filled by the other man. He panted, trying to relax as much as possible even as he clenched his ass in sheer excitement. Kotetsu went as slowly as his overstrung arousal would allow it when he started to move inside of him, testing out different angles to find the right spot to hit inside Barnaby. He knew he succeeded when the blonde threw his head back with a load groan and his insides pressed down on his cock as he repeated the movement. His trusts became harder, deeper, less stable, as he was closer to the peak than normally.

 

Barnaby started to move his hips in the rhythm with Kotetsu's trusts. He felt so hot, full and wanted, and Kotetsu's fierce movements applied just the right amount of pressure to his prostate to let him see stars. His free hand clawed into the side of the table in an attempt to stablize himself somehow as he rocked with him. His glossy eyes looked up to his partner who had his eyes closed and his nails digging into the sides of the table. Barnaby's look followed the movement of his torso, his muscles, the way his chest rose and fell with his unsteady breath.

 

Kotetsu cracked his eyes open and caught sight of Barnaby drooling over him. His voice sounded husky when he chuckled.

"Enjoying the view?"

 

Barnaby could only nod and gain another shade of pink to the blush in his heated face as an answer. Kotetsu bend down to kiss him playfully, but had to interrupt the contact to Barnaby's lips again and again to struggle for air. God, even watching him trying to catch his breath turned Barnaby on so much. He unconsciously even matched the other's movements of the mouth and drew in his breath at the same time. Kotetsu misinterpreted his face absorbed in observing him for a sign of longing and neglect and slid one hand down to Barnaby's small cock to grant him more pleasure.

The blonde threw his head backwards as a tingling sensation rose up his spine, caused by Kotetsu's thumb circling his dick, while his other hand had Barnaby's hip in an almost bruising grip. Barnaby wanted to say something like "It's too much!", but couldn't string the words together to form a coherent sentense. All he could muster were moans of pleasure and desperate sounds.

 

"That cute little cock of yours really is sensitive, huh?"

 

Kotetsu mocked him with a provocative grin and fervently twisted his fingers around Barnaby's manhood while he continued to fuck him hard. Truth be told he wouldn't be able to last that much longer himself and it had taken all of his concentration to even talk to his partner. Aside from the physical basis, the visual effect the blonde had on him was not to be underestimated either. After all, who wouldn't get turned on by a beautiful blonde willing and sprawled beneath oneself, reduced to begging for more with his whole body and those adorable little sounds of need? Kotetsu couldn't take it any more and shoved into Barnaby one more time before coming hard inside of him.

Feeling the hot spurts of come inside of his body was the last bit of stimulation the blonde needed before his own climax washed down on him for the second time today.

 

Barnaby was barely able to catch his own breath when Kotetsu, unable to support himself anymore, collapsed on top of him and tried to take in greedy gulps of air. Looking down to mussed up brown strands of hair sprawled over his chest he recognized that his vision had blurred immensely due to his glasses hanging askew now. Who cared for glasses at this moment? His first thought was to take the damn thing off, but then he considered to straighten his glasses, because seeing things sharply only within the distance of a handbreadth would mean to miss Kotetsu's facial features as soon as he would look up to him. As annoying as the glasses were when he just wanted to lean back and enjoy the afterglow, Barnaby's hands reached for the accessory and put it back in place. He didn't want to miss anything of this, not the tiniest bit.

 

Kotetsu's breath had finallly calmed down and he tilted his head upwards to look at his partner and found Barnaby observing him again. The blonde's look seemed relaxed but somewhat wary at the same time. Kotetsu cracked him a smile.

 

"We need to do this more often from now on, wouldn't you agree?"

 

"Yeah." The blonde hadn't even hesitated for a second when he answered Kotetsu's question with a shy smile.

Kotetsu rose a little and rewarded Barnaby with a kiss. Then he straightened himself and slowly pulled out of his lover. Barnaby whined a little for their intimacy coming to an end now and for being sore at the same time.

 

Kotetsu bent down and picked up their clothes from the floor, handing Barnaby his shirt and pants.

"Do you think we have to get back to work immediately or do you believe nobody would miss us taking a shower now?"

Before Barnaby could decide between scolding Kotetsu for wanting to slack off on the job any longer and the promising prospect of a hot shower after sweat-inducing sex, both their call bands rang and Agnes greeted them with her 'Bonjour, Heroes!'.

 

So duty called and the shower might have to wait for quite some time then, but maybe waiting made it even sweeter. A shower would mean to get naked again after all, and Barnaby wasn't sure whether he could control himself after he had learned that Kotetsu not only had fixed his feeling of inferiority but actually liked his small cock the way it was.


	5. Lunch Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer heat, outdoor lunch break, fangirls and headaches.

It was summer and it was hot, nearly unbearably hot without any shadow around. And they had decided to spend their lunch break out in the open, because the old man wouldn't shut up about the weather being so nice. So Barnaby got himself roped into breaking off for lunch in the park closest to Apollon Media.

 

It was a nice park with the trees pruned to a round shape and the paths free of garbage. The only thing Barnaby took notice of was the sound of the water fountain nearby though, to give himself at least so much as an illusion of coolness while he laid there stretched out in the sun with his circulatory constantly reminding him that a body with a usual body temperature below 36 °C was not supposed to deal with that much heat. Kotetsu had finally taken pity on him after he had nearly collapsed from sitting on the bench the veteran hero had picked for their break and allowed him to rest his spinning head on his lap. And no, he did not want any food, as much as Kotetsu commended the contents of his self-made lunch box, he felt too dizzy and and a headache was about to strike him down for good.

 

The park seemed at least mostly unfrequented judging from the sounds reaching Barnaby's ears while he faced away from the outside. Ther was only the bubbling of the fountain's water and the birds chirping away. Most residents of Sternbild didn't seem to be as crazy as to spend their lunch break in the hot midday sun - not counting Kotetsu of course. The older man had begun stroking Barnaby's hair which felt surprisingly soothing to the blonde. Not to mention that Kotetsu had chosen to sit in a way that his body would spend Barnaby a bit of shadow while he lay there and rested. If it wasn't so hot and if he didn't feel so bad right now, he would have enjoyed the situation a lot more, though.

The feeling of Kotetsu's fingers lightly scraping over his scalp as they dove into his hair and then stroking him so nicely followed up by letting his hair run over his fingers nearly made him purr. The old man had a way with his fingers while combing through his mane, he had got to hand it to him. And now he started massaging his scalp and his temple, oh that definitely belonged into the category pleasing. Barnaby wrapped his arms around the other's hips and snuggled up closer all while keeping his eyes closed and with a hint of a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. If the old man wanted to make up for his ridiculous choice of location he was well on the way to achieve that goal now.

 

The peace of the place stopped dead when Barnaby's ears caught giggling and whispering sounds from a few passerbys. Judging from their voices and the few scraps of conversation he could hear they must have been your usual teenage girls who didn't care whether they were annoying other people or not. But the worst of it all was that they were talking about the two of them and how gay they looked to them. Barnaby opened his eyes and grumbled while his hold around Kotetsu's waist got even firmer and the older man looked down worriedly.

 

"Are you okay, Bunny?"

 

"No, I'm not.", he growled, "These chicks are getting on my nerves."

 

"Chicks?" Kotetsu looked around and finally spotted the trio of girls glancing over, who started to squeal and giggle in embarrassment as he looked at them straight. "They are a good deal away, Bunny, and this is a park, people will pass by inevitably."

 

"They can pass by all they want so long as they stop talking bullshit about us."

 

"They do?" Kotetsu looked over to the girls in question again, who seemed to understand this as a signal to come closer.

 

One of the girls, a tanned one with white eyeshadow and overly full pink lips dared to speak.

"Excuse us, you couldn't happen to be Kaburagi T. Kotetsu?"

 

"Err..."

That was the downside of once having been wanted for murder and revealing his identity as a hero to counter the false charges against him: Everybody knew who Wild Tiger was now. The good part was he didn't have to hide behind his black half-mask on a hot day like this when he was seen in Barnaby's company. But he couldn't deny his identity when asked about it either, so all that was left for him was an affirmative "Yes" on that kind of question - this time followed by even higher pitched squeals of the girls.

 

"So we are right assuming that the guy on your lap is Barnaby Brooks Jr.?" The tension hanging in the air was nearly unbearable although the girls must have known the answer already. Kotetsu felt Barnaby's fingerails digging into his back through the textile of his shirt. No, the blonde was not at all comfortable with the attention this time. And even an airhead like Kotetsu got that hint and answered with an unusually serious expression on his face.

 

"Yes, you are right, but please no autographs or photos, okay? We are on lunch break now, even heroes need some time off, you know?" Wanting to protect Barnaby from having his picture taken against his will, Kotetsu placed his arm infront of him and curled his hand around the back of the blonde's head while shielding his face with his other hand. "Please respect our privacy while we are not on a mission, okay?"

 

The girls uttered most unbecoming angry snorts as they turned on their heels and strode away, obviously dissatisfied not to have gotten a picture with a hot hero guy.

 

"They might start to spout nonsense about you in their blogs, Kotetsu-san.", Barnaby finally spoke again.

 

"What, you mean I got myself some trolls?", Kotetsu made a face as he lifted his hands again.

 

Barnaby showed him an apologetic look and rose from his laying position to sit next to him.

"Thanks for protecting me."

 

"Bah, no big deal. I know your fangirls can be like vultures when let loose, but they have no right to ruin our lunch break. It's called a break for a reason after all."

 

Barnaby smiled, his true smile, not the professional one everybody else knew and Kotetsu couldn't help himself but to return it, if looking a little sheepishly and scratching his head by doing so.

 

"I think I might try the contents of your lunch box now, Kotetsu-san."

 

"Oh, really?" The older man seemed overjoyed as he unpacked the box from its thermal packs and opened the lid once again. "It's self-made sushi, I'm not used to the stuff, but I'm trying to broaden my repertoire and cold food on a hot day is better than hot food, right?"

 

Kotetsu happily held a piece of maki sushi infront of Barnaby's nose with the help of a pair of chopsticks and seemed to wait for him to take the bite apparently. Barnaby wondered whether the older man noticed the gesture of feeding somebody else his self-made food as the behavior of a freshly baked couple. Inwardly shaking his head, he did him the favour and took the bite offered to him. He was surprised that he liked the taste of it. The old man was good with rice dishes of any kind it seemed.

 

What the two of them did neither hear nor see was the clicking of a camera lens that had taken a snapshot of the scene from behind a bush. The three girls crouching behind the shrubs chuckled quite mischievously as they looked at their trophy. The two heroes feeding each other was nearly as good as kissing in their eyes and way better than just having their photo taken with Barnaby. Just uploading the photo on tweeter with a saucy headline now and everybody would know that Barnaby and Wild Tiger were gay for each other.

 

"Mouh!"

 

The three girls nearly jumped as they heard the offended voice behind their backs. As they turned their heads they spotted a black man in a gaudy pink outfit complete with lilac eye shadow and sugar pink lipstick squatting behind them on high heels.

 

"I fear I have to confiscate that, young lady.", he said and used the still lingering element of surprise his sudden appearance had caused to snatch away the camera phone from the girl. Before either of them could protest he prattled on while viewing the photo.

"My aren't they cute together? But sadly I cannot allow you people ruining their precious moment by fabricating some stupid scoop or something. Much less before either of them has realized what they truly mean to each other."

 

That said, and seeing that one of the girls was about to attack him for the camera phone now, Nathan set the device ablaze while still holding it in his hand. "Oh no, no, no, I am sure you understood what I said, right? Respecting other people's privacy and so on, I am sure you got that, didn't you?"

 

Looking at the melting phone open-mouthed, they only nodded as they broke out in a cold sweat and slunked off with raised hands and constant nods while a strained smile plastered their faces.

 

"I knew you'd understand my point." Nathan waved at them by just wiggling his beringed fingers.

 

He then turned back to watch the scene of Tiger trying to get Barnaby to eat another piece of sushi, while the blonde man slapped a hand to his face and murmured something about just giving him the box, so he could eat it himself since that was outright embarassing now.

 

Really, weren't they lucky they had Nathan as their protector, so no one would misinterpret the way of showing their affection for each other? The fire hero was not some kind of a stupid stalking fangirl after all. He just happened to pass by this park and recognize the girls behind the scrubs. And now that he was done defending their reputation as best buddies ever he would leave them alone... or not. No, he couldn't leave already, he would make sure no on else tried to pull a stunt like the three girls before. So he would have to wait for them to end their lunch break. That would be best, right?

 

Outdoor lunch breaks could be full of pitfalls after all.


	6. Why I shouldn't love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barnaby made a list why he shouldn't love his partner since he is afraid about ruining their friendship if he dares act on his feelings. So he reads his list over and over again, adding things as they come to mind. But can that really keep him from feeling the way he does? And what would Kotetsu's reaction be if he ever found that list? Answered that prompt here.

________________________________________________

              Reasons not to love Kotetsu-san:

 

  * It would ruin our friendship.
  * We are both men.
  * He is about ten years my senior.
  * He pries into my affairs too much.
  * It could stimulate his overprotective urges all the more.
  * He is too reckless.
  * I don't even know much about him.
  * He is a widower still wearing his ring (missing his wife).
  * He has a daughter and I'm no good with kids.
  * He drinks too much.
  * His humor drives me crazy most of the time.
  * He cannot adhere to his deadlines.
  * ..



________________________________________________

 

Barnaby sighed as his eyes ran over the list of reasons why he shouldn't love Kotetsu. He had started that list when he recognized his feelings for his partner were way stronger than for your average friend, even topping feelings for your BFF (not that Barnaby had much experience in this sector). He was attracted to the man physically, wished for him to touch him, to hug him, to do naughty things to him, anything as long as he did it as close as possible. And that was already a pretty weird thought for Barnaby to cross his mind, since he was the type to preferably avoid physical contact.

But since he had met Kotetsu he was forced to open up to the man and felt himself freed of a stasis that had entrapped him for such a long time. It just felt good being close to him, even if he was way off of Barnaby's idea about an ideal love partner. That kind of attraction overruled even the fact that they were both men even if Barnaby wasn't gay per se. He yearned for being close to him and thus he yearned for his touch, as well, easy as that.

 

But he simply shouldn't harbour such feelings for that man. It was a risky thing to fall for your workmate. It could destroy so much to act on his feelings, so many things Barnaby didn't want so loose, like the hard earned trust of his partner. How were they supposed to work with each other if there was always this tension between them that would clearly arise if Barnaby ever confessed to him and Kotetsu turned him down - which Barnaby was quite sure he woul do. He felt certain about being rebuffed for about 99 percent, but the remaining 1 percent was enough to let him think about the what-ifs. So to still that lingering delusion that he could ever succeed with his love, he wrote a list which would show him that falling for this guy - or more confessiong to him - was a bad idea.

 

But reading over it again and again and adding a thing whenever it came to his mind lead him to the realization that this whole list was just stupid. The main reason he had come to this conclusion was, that he had started a contra-list apart from his main one in his head. It mainly stated that most of the things he used as an excuse not to fall for Kotetsu were in fact not that important to him. Like: So what if he is a man; I can start to learn to know him better; I want to share my fears with him anyway; I like Kotetsu caring for me; I would break the old man's habit of drinking too much and so on and so far.

The only things remaining from being 'good reasons' were the one about a ruined friendship and Kotetsu still wearing his wedding ring. The last thing meant he still hadn't gotten over loosing his wife, right? Maybe Kotetsu was not ready for a new relationship yet, even if he had lost his wife over five years ago. Barnaby knew quite well that loosing somebody you loved didn't mean that you just stopped loving that someone.

 

And that argument about possibly loosing him as a friend was quite a hurtful thought, too. If he lost him as a friend, what was left of their relationship? Kotetsu treating him unfamiliarly was a terrible thought. Barnaby would be tossed back again into this world that seemed to exist solely of loneliness. He had managed to disguise his feelings with the mask of a popular hero, a ladies' darling and an excellent businessman, but when he returned home all that awaited him was cool air in an oversized apartment. He had wanted it that way, his room was not designed to distract him from the research on his parents' murderer, but the path was a lone one with a long wind needed for it. He had no support besides his determination.

 

If he had to compare the effect Kotetsu's presence had on him, it was like the sun warming up deep-frozen ice. It felt good and gentle and he craved it like a flower buried under tons of snow. If he were to loose Kotetsu again after all what had happened between them by now, he felt like he would crumble and wither.

 

Barnaby's eyes scanned the list again and before he knew it, he scribbled something at the edge of it while his eyes welled up with tears. Some salty drops fell on the white paper, moistening a few letters. As Barnaby read what he had written, he crumbled the list in his fist and tossed it in the direction of the wastebin, before roughly wiping his eyes with his arm and heading for the shower. A shower would do him good, yes, the hot water would calm him down and ease his pain.

And then he could welcome Kotetsu who had invited himself over ealier this day to have dinner and a few drinks with him as a friend.

 

 

Barnaby didn't expect a thing to happen that usually occured at such sporadic distances that it could be called almost impossible: Kotetsu was over-punctual by half an hour. The whole extent of that strange circumstance unfolded itself in the way that Kotetsu entered Barnaby's apartment with bags for preparing dinner before Barnaby was done showering. Not that he was not allowed to enter, Barnaby had given him his codes for the purpose of letting himself in if needed after all, but it was not planned that way. Kotetsu didn't bother to announce his arrival since he entertained the thought that surprising Barnaby would be a good idea. So the older man headed for the kitchen right away, after recognizing the sound of the shower running, and began unpacking his cooking ingredients when his view fell upon a crumbled ball of paper on the ground near the wastebin.

 

"What's this? Did he test a new recipe and was so frustrated to fail to dump it after only one try?" He snickered and bent down to reach for it. "Wouldn't surprise me. Well, let's see what was so hard for him to do."

 

Kotetsu unfolded the piece of paper and read the lines spread over it. But he didn't find any kind of recipe, instead he found a list entitled "Reasons not to love Kotetsu-san" and some notes following. Not bothering to stop at the word "love" or any context in general out of curiosity, his attention was directed at the message scribbled beneath all of it with a shaky handwriting and blurred at some points seemingly due to wet spots:

 

"I don't care! I love you! I love you! I LOVE YOU!"

 

Kotetsu couldn't stop staring at these lines. Barnaby must have struggled quite a lot with himself to have been brought to the point of literally shouting out his feelings. Kotetsu sighed heavily, ran his fingers through his hair and took two steps back, eventually colliding with the countertop. As he untangled his left hand from his hair again, his eyes fell upon the ring on his finger and a sad smile began spreading over his lips. "Missing his wife", yeah it was true, but that was not what the ring was for right now. It was a reminder of the promise never to give up his job as a hero, even if it was hard and the world would not reward him for it. His late wife had told him to move on knowing she was going to die and so Kotetsu had moved on. And he was sure she would not want him to be lonely forever, since he knew better than anyone how much it had meant to her for him to be happy.

 

But Kotetsu had never so much as thought about finding someone else since she had left him and now a man like Barnaby cried out to him how much he loved him by chapter and verse. Kotetsu's eyes were unwittingly drawn to the line "We are both men.", but then he shook his head and tried to think about Barnaby as a person. His memories took him back to the beginning when that obnoxious rookie had nearly droven him crazy, but as time passed he had grown fond of him. He liked Barnaby, but if he were to describe their relationship it was that of a trusted colleague and a friend outside of work. Barnaby as a lover was out of his usual line of thoughts. But to Kotetsu's surprise it wasn't repelling to think about it, if anything it was... kinda cute that this tough and untouchable acting guy could harbour this kind of feelings for him.

 

An idea struck him and he fished for a pen in his pockets, folded the wrinkled piece of paper in half, so the clean back page was viewable and started to write. Then he put the note aside and turned his attention back to his ingredients to make lunch.

 

 

Barnaby didn't bother to hurry, since he knew from experience that Kotetsu was mostly going to be late for about fifteen to thirty minutes. So when he left the bathroom fully dressed, his hair styled and his formerly teary eyes dry again, he was surprised to hear the tv running in the living room. Checking up on it he found Kotetsu with a can of beer in his hand on his reclining chair.

 

"You are here already? Why didn't you say anything?"

 

The older man looked up and smiled. "Oh, Bunny, great timing! I think the food is still hot enough not to have to reheat it. Could you get the plates from the kitchen, please?"

 

Barnaby was quite baffled to be ordered around in his own home, but since Kotetsu had done his part of work already he thought it only fair to at least get the food. As he entered the kitchen his view fell upon the two covered plates on the countertop and the one with the note on top of it caught his interest. His name (or rather Kotetsu's name for him) was written on the sheet of paper and so he read the sentence following it.

 

"To Bunny: Nothing could ever ruin our friendship, but if you want me as your lover you'll have to make me fall for you first."

 

His heart skipped a beat after he had read the text once and it started to hammer like crazy after he read it a second and a third time. Then he unfolded the piece of papier since it dawned on him why it must have been so crinkled and why Kotetsu must have folded it instead of writing on a fitting piece of papier of his own instead.

 

Yes, it was his list. So yes, Kotetsu must have read it, all of it, including the part he had scribbled onto it before his nervous breakdown 40 minutes  ago. And YES Kotetsu was not opposed to Barnaby loving him, quite the contrary, he gave him a chance to make him fall for him. Barnaby had to take a deep breath and decided for a tray to put the plates on to since he didn't trust his hands with a too straining hold on anything right now.

 

As he returned to the living room, Kotetsu faced him with the same kind smile from before and got up to pry the tray out of Barnaby's shaking hands.

 

"It's okay, Bunny, really." He looked at him with his warm honey coloured eyes. "I won't run away, you have all the time in the world and you don't have to start right now. Let's just eat first, okay?"

 

Barnaby nodded and failed to recognize the somewhat idiotic and unsure smile tugging at his lips and the heat that let his face compete with a tomato.

A chance was all he needed and he would make the best out of it.


	7. Restraint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kotetsu didn't have sex since his wife had passed away - meaning he had lived in abstinence for 5 years . But now Barnaby is in his mind all the time and his libodo is back full force. What will happen? Prompt answered here.

**Chapter 1**

 

"Ah, Bunny! Nh...!"

 

Kotetsu's breath was heavy with his voice being constantly interrupted by gasps and a hiccuped breath.

He couldn't believe this, it was so intense, too intense to even think it could be possible to feel something like that at all.

All he could concentrate on was that pale firm skin and the way those shoulder blades contracted everytime the young body infront of him answered his thrusting hips. It felt good, so good and he wanted more, more of this. Just a little more friction, more tightness around himself, a moan from the blonde  calling his name in sheer desperation of wanting to come, too.

 

It never happened.

It couldn't be provided.

Because even though Kotetsu knew the sound of Barnaby's voice like his own by now, he simply couldn't imagine the young man calling out to him full of passion.

And that broke the fantasy, dumped him from the clouds he had climbed on and left the older man stuck with a frustrated groan from not being able to come.

 

There he sat, on his bed in his apartment, jerking off to the image of fucking his young workmate - a guy to boot.

Well, a pretty guy: long blonde, curly hair, green, fascinating eyes, rosy lips that spouted pompous things all the time but looked oh so kissable to him, and pale skin stretching over toned muscles. But still he was a guy for fuck's sake!

 

As far as Kotetsu could recall, he was never ever attracted to guys before in his entire life! He still liked women, very much so, they were pretty, soft and... generally never could compete against his ideal of a woman: his late wife.

But that could hardly be the reason to like guys now! His libido was pretty much non-existent the whole time since her death, which meant for about half a decade by now. Had he been able to just switch to guys so satisfy his sex drive, Kotetsu might have just done so. But there was no such thing as the desire for other people in his bed at all!

 

He had been in mourning all this time and he still missed his wife - they had known each other since high school after all, meaning they had spent practically half their lives together before she had died. Something like this didn't heal over night, it was a wound deeply engraved in his heart

Kotetsu had cut his family bondings to a minimum and had thrown himself into his work since he had promised to always be a hero to his late wife. He had been desperate to fulfill her dying wish, even as the years had stretched on and the fame of his younger days had vanished to reduce him to a mere veteran past his prime, instead of making him an honorable servant of justice that had worked to uphold the piece of Sternbild for all this time.

 

His wife had died, his family had grown apart from him (or was it the other way around) and his career was on the brink of extinction. A few months ago he was the most miserable of all heroes.

And then Barnaby came. Barnaby, a smartass kid that constantly lectured him. He was way more loved by everyone and could do pretty much anything way better than the good old Tiger whose experience in combat wasn't worth shit anymore. Kotetsu was reduced to a sidekick, a mascot, something to amuse the audience, like to mock him by pulling him into the spotlight again just to not paying any attention to him at the same time. Oh god how he had loathed that newcomer then.

 

But on the other hand, as he got to know him better even against his will, Barnaby was a good kid, a honest guy that just clearly stated what he wanted and succeeded in achieving his goal. He was a new kind of hero, someone who'd actively show the world the human behind the mask, even if most of his behavior was kinda staged. He was... interesting, and interesting to a point worth prying into his affairs. Kotetsu had decided that, if he was compelled to team up with this guy, he might at least give Barnaby a chance to be liked by him. And Kotetsu did like Barnaby after he had broken away most of the shells that hid his soft core.

They had gotten closer, they were friends now, like the best-buddies-ever-kind of friends. And after the whole Jake incident, Barnaby even had begun calling him by his name instead of the insult of 'old man' he had used before.

 

God why was it so erotic to remember the way Barnaby pronounced his first name now?

"Kotetsu-san" he had said, a bit curtly the first time he had used it.

"Kotetsu-san", he had said so many times by now: friendly, chiding, praising, smiling - Barnaby did smile now (like for real, not for the cameras)!

And everytime he said his name, it made Kotetsu unbelievably happy.

And it turned him on.

A lot.

At least in moments like this, when he was alone on his bed with his hands massaging his manhood and his thoughts imagining himself doing the lewdest things with Barnaby.

 

His groin hurt.

He still hadn't managed to come after his mind had so rudely kicked him out of his fantasies from earlier of taking Barnaby from behind. The mere memory was enough to kindle his appetite again and he closed his eyes to get the images back into his head.

 

There was Barnaby on all fours facing away from him and his straight back broke into perspiration while Kotetsu fucked him hard. They panted, flexed their muscles together as they rocked in a harsh rhythm. Kotetsu breathed into Barnaby's reddened ears and nipped the white skin of his shoulder with his teeth, while one hand searched for the other's hand clenched into the mattress to cover it, to squeeze it, to reassure his younger partner.

There was more to Kotetsu's feelings for Barnaby than just raw lust.

That awareness nearly hit him off his cloud again, but Kotetsu was too far gone now. He came all over his hands, panting hard as he struggled for air.

 

God how was this possible?

What had this guy done to him?

 

He was just exactly his type, that must be it.

He liked women who scoled him when slacking and provided kindness when Kotetsu had a tough time.

Okay, granted that Barnaby wasn't a woman, but he surely kicked him in the ass when he was no good anymore. Hell he had gotten out of that slump which had eaten his heart from the inside out thanks to Barnaby. Well, Barnaby was not exactly the type to provide kindness, much less when Kotetsu had a tough time, but he tried to cheer him up. He was not a woman, he wouldn't start hugging him and tell him everything was alright. Instead, he tried to tell Kotetsu something, a story, maybe some kind of comparison. Hey, he tried and that was what counted, right? Not Barnaby's fault that he was not a cheerful person by nature who could win him over by just telling a bad joke or something like that (on second thought: Barnaby telling any kind of joke was kinda creepy).

 

Never mind the details, Kotetsu had fallen for this guy - hard - and he was masturbating to his image - a lot these days.

The problem was, the whole thing of having a sexual relationship with his partner was just in his head and would probably never come true.

Kotetsu knew that.

And it hurt to know that.

But he couldn't stop himself from wanting Barnaby, which confused the hell out of him since he had practically lived in abstinence for such a long time and behaved like it was rutting season now.

 

 

Antonio was the first to notice, or better he was the first one Kotetsu poured out his heart to, since he was pretty much the closest friend Kotetsu had aside from Barnaby. He didn't appear shocked much, though, he quit it more with a "I knew it." than with any kind of surprise.

  
"What do you mean 'you knew it'? Was it that obvious what I feel about him?" Kotetsu gave Antonio a view like he had told him something unbelievable.

 

Antonio looked uncomfortable as he stirred the ice in his drink by swaying his glass slightly.

"Mabye it's not much visible for the people who don't know you as long as I do. But you see, you aren't the type to make friends easily - real friends I mean. You have problems opening up to people even though you approach them with open arms. If I had to count your real friends I would be down to your former boss and me. That's two friends in how many years now? Just two, you see."

 

"Yeah, yeah, so I'm bad at trusting people, so what?"

 

"So, Barnaby is an exception, everyone can see that, especially me. So there must be more to it than just friendship."

 

Kotetsu sighed and ran his fingers through is hair while his arms were supported by the counter of the bar.

"So what am I supposed to do now? It's gotten that bad that I fear I'll get a boner right infront of him if he just so much as smiles at me."

 

"How about just asking him out?"

 

Kotetsu looked like Antonio had whacked him over the head with a club instead of making a suggestion.

"Are you crazy? I can't just go and confess to him! If I fail it's goodbye friendship and teamwork and maybe I will loose my job as a hero because Bunny thinks I sexually harassed him or something like that!"

 

Antonio couldn't believe the train of thoughts his old friend had followed.

"What in blazes gives you the idea Barnaby would do something like that over a confession? He is a professional. Worst case scenario: He's saying no thank you and goes back into barricade-mode like in the first days you guys knew each other."

  
"I don't want that to happen either!" Kotetsu cried out desperately. "It wasn't easy to convince him to be friends with me and to get our teamwork to the level we have now. Besides I'd rather not loose his faith in me again!" He sighed heavily, took a sip of his shochu on the rocks and started to crunch some of the ice in it with his teeth.

 

Antonio was at a loss of what to say in this kind of situation, but he wanted to comfort his friend somehow as well.

"Look, Kotetsu. There are pretty much only two things you can do. One is to confess to Barnaby and see what happens and two is to control your sex drive otherwise. You know, it's no shame for a man not in a relationship to visit certain loca--"

  
"I'm not going to a whore house!" Kotetsu had cut Antonio off with a look in his eyes that could kill in an instant.

He got up from his chair and fished in his pockets for the money to pay for his drink and when he found it, he threw it on the counter like he was about to smash the whole thing. He then only grumbled a "thanks for listening to my problems" in Antonio's direction before storming out of the bar.

 

 

 

**Chapter 2**

 

Kotetsu consulting with him as a friend had gone flooey, Antonio knew that. He seldom had witnessed Kotetsu being angry for real, but that evening was more than enough to last him for the next few weeks.

He knew Kotetsu wasn't the kind of guy to treat women like a tool to just satisfy his desires when he had brought up the idea of visiting a brothel, but did that have to mean his friend only could have sex if there were real feelings to it? Kotetsu was a man just like him and as such he had certain needs and it was way better to get rid of that tension than to bottle up his feelings and get all frustrated over it, even if said feelings were as carnal as the need for sex.

How Kotetsu even had managed not to visit places to please his needs over the years since his wife had died, was unintelligible for Antonio. Whenever the subject of conversation turned to some hot woman Antonio had spotted, Kotetsu might have complimented her looks, but didn't seem interested for real. Antonio had taken it as a taboo topic and didn't dare to speak about it since he knew how much his friend had loved his late wife and he feared it would only bring up sad memories.

 

But Kotetsu had told him he felt the need to get laid after all that time now and Antonio wanted to help his old friend.

But what to do?

Whom to ask when it came to complicated things like hooking up two guys with each other?

A shiver ran down his spine when a certain pink haired hero came to mind.

 

No wait, that was a an actual shiver running up his spine from his ass! It couldn't be!

 

He turned around on his barstool to see a black man with pink hair, pink make-up and getup right behind him groping his ass.

Well speak of the devil...

 

"Oh I so love to squeeze your butt, sweet cheeks. You just have no idea how good that feels. What are you doing here all alone?"

 

Staring at Nathan's fired up face, Antonio's stomach told him he was going south to have a chat with his knees and it didn't care whether it made Antonio uncomfortable in the least. He broke out in cold sweat and could avoid screaming like a girl at the feeling of the other man's hands still lingering on his ass just barely before jumping off his seat and running for the exit.

Anybody's help but his!

Antonio didn't even want to imagine the price he would have to pay if he so much as asked for the other's advice.

He was a strong man and he was not all that good with words, but he'd rather try confronting Barnaby with the matter himself than to deliver himself up to a guy who scared the living shit out of him if he was in his gay-mode and groped away out of pure fun to harass him.

 

 

And that is how it came that a certain young blonde hero sat at a barely lit table in the backmost corner of a rundown bar in the company of his senior the next evening.

 

Barnaby seemed more than uncomfortable while his eyes glanced around and found nothing but scratched wooden tables with greasy leather seats around them and the only hint of other people in that 'bar' were certain deep clouds of cigarette smoke and an unintelligible murmur hanging in the air that was accompanied by blurry, outdated music.

"Excuse me, Bison-san, but why did we have to come here? I mean I was fine with going out on a drink with you after you insisted that it was something very important you had to tell me, but that location err... It's not quite what I had expected."

 

Antonio was somewhat positively surprised Barnaby was able to hold back on yelling about how shabby this place actually was that much.

"Sorry for dragging you out here, it's just that I don't want to risk anyone to eavesdrop on us because they recognized whom I'm here with. And I couldn't ask you in the training center since I don't want the other heroes poking their noses in this either."

 

Barnaby's look of doubt gave way to seriousness and he straightened his already straight back all the more as he sat across him and listened attentively.

"What is it?"

 

Okay here it came.

"Well..."

Yes, go on state the problem.

"You see, it's about Kotetsu, he is..."

More, come on, like you practised this morning. Just come out and say it, nothing to loose here, even if he is staring at you!

"Uhm..."

Shit this was hard!

 

Antonio had to take a sip from his whisky, the liquid presenting itself in a somewhat less clean glass today, before he tried to sort out his thoughts again. He did this for Kotetsu, alright, for his best buddy ever since high school, who was afraid like an idiot over confessing to that blonde guy over there, because he didn't trust himself with being successful or something like that. But Antonio wasn't the one confessing here! He only wanted to know what Barnaby thought about him for fuck's sake, so he could reassure Kotetsu to consider just going for it after all.

 

"What's with Kotetsu-san?" Barnaby's green eyes still pierced right through Antonio from behind his glasses and the sudden worry in Barnaby's words alarmed the other man all the more. But on the other hand it showed just how much he cared about Kotetsu.

 

"How do you think about him?"

 

"Excuse me?"

 

Blank stare, great.

Why did it have to be such an obvious question?

Well, for one Antonio wasn't a philosopher! So just take it like a man and move on.

 

"I meant just what I said. How do you think about him? You teamed up with him for quite some time now, but I can't make out whether you are truly trying to be friends with him or just use him to profit from a postive image on tv. I'm just not sure if I can buy your 'we are best pals'-act."

What the fuck did he just say here? He clearly just made Barnaby angry, right? And did he sound like a jealous wife here or what? Better set that image straight at least.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm only asking you because I'm his oldest friend and I don't want you to jerk him around because he is a trusting idiot."

 

Barnaby's brows furrowed and he averted his eyes as he thought about the question.

 

It dawned on Antonio that the more Barnaby could think about it, the more complex his answer could be and that usually meant it was way off a true answer, so he interrupted the blonde's thoughts with a sudden yell.

"Don't think! Just answer my question!"

 

Barnaby clearly didn't understand the sudden hurry of his fellow hero and seemed slightly pissed off now, so he answered with a voice that cut through the sticky air between them like a knife.

"I like Kotetsu-san! He is my precious partner after all!"

 

Antonio was speechless and Barnaby started to blush a little while he received an outright stare from the bulky guy infront of him. But okay, something like that might be a good start to get to the actual theme inconspicuously.

"You know, if I didn't know you meant 'partner' like in 'workmate' I would have been sure you just told me you love him."  


Barnaby stared at him slack-jawed for a moment, before he blushed even more and took a deep breath before his next statement.

"Don't talk nonsense! I'm not in love with this person!" Barnaby had gotten up from his seat and slammed his hands on the table while leaning over to Antonio, who visibly shrunk in his own seat from the impending danger looming over him now.

"And I thought this was a serious conversation! If you just wanted to mock me, you should just have said so! And if you want to have a fight, then bring it. I'm not just good in a fight with my hundred power, you know?"

 

Woah, this blonde guy really looked like he could kill him simply by setting his eyes on him, but Antonio never backed down on a challenge, so he rose up as well and got into a fighting stance while smiling.

 

"Okay, I'm game."

 

"Right here at the table? You are some kind of a blockhead, aren't you?" Barnaby gave him a look like he was a piece of shit not even worth his attention.

 

"Fine", Antonio cracked his knuckles, "let's get out of here and then let's rumble." He started walking towards the door.

 

Barnaby just gave him a curt nod and was about to follow him when his cellphone rang. Fishing the thing out of his pockets to see who interrupted him now, his face instantly lit up brightly when he saw the name 'Kotetsu' glowing on the display. He didn't even think for a moment before answering the call with a smile.

"Kotetsu-san. Why are you calling?"

 

Antonio had turned around when he heard the noise from Barnaby's phone, but that hadn't lead to him standing there like he had turned into a pillar of salt. That was all thanks to Barnaby's behavior, that one-eighty he had pulled. Hadn't he been like the impersonation of fury just a second ago? And now he was talking to his cellphone video screen while smiling like an idiot - a lovesick idiot on closer inspection, if those reddened cheeks were any indication. And did he mention that the blonde smiled already? He smiled full with adoration like a little girl would smile at her lover!

 

Antonio's mouth twitched as he watched the scene infront of him and he couldn't stop himself from saying something as soon as Barnaby ended his call.

"You are idiots, both of you."  
  
"Excuse me?" Barnaby put his phone away and was back in his mood-of-doom.  


"You are actually head over heels over him, aren't you?"

 

"What?!" Barnaby literally fumed and balled his hands into fists, but was cut off of getting all worked up by Antono waving his hands to put him off.

 

"Ah, don't mind me, I won't judge you, I'd just prefer it if one of you just got out with it and said it instead of playing hide and seek with each other."

 

The blonde clearly couldn't follow Antonio's thoughts and stood there baffled while the other man just walked away with his hands in his pockets, paying for his drink as he passed the bar on his way out.

 

Kotetsu that dork, how could he not believe he had any chances at Barnaby if the guy was like an open book to read?

Was he just dumb? Stupid? Immune to this kind of things?

Before he knew it, Antonio had texted Kotetsu a message saying: "I know for sure that Barnaby is as gay for you as you are for him. If you haven't confessed to him by tomorrow, I'll start beating you up everyday you kept your stupid mouth shut."

 

 

 

**Chapter 3**

 

Kotetsu stared at his cellphone displaying Antonio's message in disbelief.

For one, how did his friend even arrive at this conclusion?  
For another, what was up with him and wanting to beat him up because he didn't dare tell Barnaby about his feelings?

Hadn't he already told Antonio that it was impossible to confess to Bunny?

 

Kotetsu sighed and put his phone away.

He had called Bunny just a few minutes ago. Even though he had told Antonio that he was unsure what would happen when he was in the company of his partner, he wanted to see Bunny's face since his talk with his old friend.

He didn't know why he wanted to see him so much. Maybe part of him wanted to make sure that his feelings for Bunny were more than just wanting to hump him like a dog in heat. But even if this was the case, wouldn't it hurt all the more to know his feelings were that serious? He couldn't be with Barnaby like that after all!

 

Kotetsu sighed and ruffled his hair.

It was too late anyway, since Barnaby had agreed to meet with Kotetsu to have a drink in his apartment already. The blonde had told him he had some kind of issue to settle first, but would probably be home in half an hour. It would take Kotetsu pretty much the same amount of time to drive over to Barnaby's place and he knew the blonde liked him to be on time, so he got going.

 

 

As if fate had ordained it, both of them arrived at practically the same time in the underground garage of Barnaby's apartment and Barnaby, having spotted Kotetsu's jeep, waved at him as the other man got out of his car.

 

"Good evening, Kotetsu-an."

 

"Hey, Bunny. Done with your business already after all?"

 

They started to head over to the lift together and Barnaby smiled at him before he answered.

"Yeah, it was... kinda odd. You know, Bison-san wanted to talk to me."

 

That statement yanked Kotetsu out of the fuzzy feelings that had overcome him the second he had looked at Barnaby's face.

"Eh? Really?" What had Antonio wanted from Bunny? He couldn't have tried to play Amor, could he? That would not be like that cow at all!

 

Barnaby hit the button calling for the lift.

"He asked me what I think about you and mentioned something like he couldn't buy our 'best pals act' or something like that. Can you make anything out of this?"

 

Kotetsu looked as puzzled at Barnaby as the blonde looked at him and then hurriedly shook his head.  
"No clue! No clue at all!"

 

Barnaby sighed. "Me neither."

 

The lift's doors openened, both of them got in and Barnaby keyed his floor. The ride seemed to last forever and Kotetsu's eyes wandered over to look at the blonde again. Barnaby blinked around the small room uninterested while his mouth was slightly open like in deep thought. Kotetsu felt himself sucked into those green eyes, even though his partner didn't even look at him. No wait, he did! He had turned his head and answered his stare! Kotetsu's heart skipped a beat just to hammer like crazy as the realisation sank in.

  
"What is it, Kotetsu-san?"

 

"Eh? No, nothing! It's nothing! Man, this lift is taking quite long isn't it?" He laughed like a schoolkid caught in the act as he purposefully avoided further eye contact and scratched his head.

 

Barnaby chuckled. "Well, my apartment is pretty high up. But it shouldn't take much longer now."

 

And as if the elevator had heard him, the doors swung open again. Kotetsu felt like it would have been better if he had chosen to just ride downwards again, got into his car and drove home as fast as he could.

Why did it hit him so hard after all this time? This cleary wasn't a love-at-first-sight-kind of thing. It had taken a long time to become so fond of the blonde, because it must be soon close to a year since he he knew Barnaby now. But what was so different about now and then? Well for one, Barnaby had behaved like a snobbish brat and had degraded him to be some kind of a necessary evil at first. But now... Wait, didn't he think about the same thing yesterday already? Man, this continued to make no sense, except that he made sure again that he had fallen for Barnaby.

 

Kotetsu sighed as he entered Barnaby's apartment, which got him the blonde's attention again.

 

"What's wrong, Kotetsu-san?" Barnaby switched the light on and walked over to his mini-bar to collect a variety of alcohol - mainly for Kotetsu to drink - and waited for an answer while he searched his cabinet.

 

"Eh?" Kotetsu's voice sounded unnatural to his own ears.

 

"Don't 'eh' me, please." Barnaby sighed and slightly glared at him from below. "You are awully quiet compared to your usual behavior and way more nervous than normally, too. What are you hiding?"

 

"Hiding? ME? I'm not hiding anything at all!" If for the frantic waving of his hands or the sudden outbreak of sweat on his forehead, Barnaby was not willing to believe him as he stood up with some of the bottles and moved over to his living room, sighing again.

  
"I see. Well, maybe you will get more talkactive after you had a drink."

 

Wait, since when had Kotetsu's visit become an observating mission for the blonde? Kotetsu squirmed inwardly. He knew that strict view Barnaby had pierced him with from a certain someone that had ended up being his wife later on.

As that thought struck him, Kotetsu froze in motion.

 

So it wasn't so much being his type, he even was similar to his late wife in behavior?

Seriously?

That's the reason for his feelings getting all weird?

Bunny was similar to Tomoe and thus his body thought: "Wooza, back to happy times again" or something like this?

 

No, no, that couldn't be it!

That was wrong for so many reasons!

Bunny wasn't Tomoe and this déjà-vu-feeling he got when looking at him with his furious expression was a just a coincidence!

They weren't similar at all!

For one, Tomoe had been a woman! For another, she did have grey-brown eyes, black straight hair and pale skin, whereas Bunny was a curly blonde with mint-green eyes and, well okay, pale skin as well. Tomoe had worn glasses when she was in high school, and Barnaby was wearing glasses, too, but Kotetsu wasn't generally into people wearing glasses. Both of them nagged him if he was a klutz, but gave him their sweetest smile if he had been good. Tomoe had always supported him from the backrows, cheered him up if he had had a bad day and created a kind of warmth Kotetsu felt sheltered in. Bunny on the other hand was often unconsiderate, but supported him from the front rows nevertheless (well they were workmates after all) and about a warm and comfortable feeling created by Bunny: negative report!

 

"Eh?" Kotetsu's train of thoughts was interrupted when Barnaby held a glass of his favorite rosé wine infront of him and looked worried.

 

"Kotetsu-san, what is on your mind? I can see those cerebral gyrus of yours working and it's giving me a headache."

 

"It's nothing!" Kotetsu snatched his glass of wine from the blonde's fingers and gulped it down in one go.

 

"This is wine, Kotetsu-san, it is supposed to be drunken slowly."

 

"Well thanks for telling me, I had no clue."

That rude comment only deepened the furrow on Barnaby's face and seemed to make him angry as well, but he tried to keep his anger contained and just sighed sharply. Kotetsu regretted his behavior already.

"Sorry, Bunny, I didn't mean to offend you."

 

"You know, I would never have thought it could be so difficult to get you to talk about your problems, Kotetsu-san, seeing as you delight in prying into other people's affairs so much." Barnaby walked over to his huge window and nipped on his own glass of alcohol, but the fruity aroma of the rosé wine didn't seem to be able to raise his spirits in the least.

 

Kotetsu looked at him and noticed that for the creation of a comforting feeling two people were probably necessary. Tomoe had just been a natural in sharing her feelings, whereas Barnaby was awkward in handling social contact - which was no miracle considering his traumatizing background. All of a sudden, Kotetsu had the strong desire to walk over to the blonde, to pat his head and to run his fingers through his hair. Never mind his feet and hands  translated his thoughts into action and before he knew it, he was already standing next to his partner stroking his hair. And Barnaby blushed. Cute.

 

"Ko-Kotetsu-san, what are you doing?"

 

"Hm? I pet you?" He felt like being in a daze and couldn't resist to catch a few golden locks to inhale Baranby's scent behind the blonde's back.

 

Barnaby turned around to brush Kotetsu's hand away and looked utterly embarassed while he flashed him a stern look.

"I would prefer you to stop that."

 

"Ah, sorry, Bunny, didn't mean to offend you."

 

"You said the exact same thing just a few moments ago, you know? What's wrong with you today, seriously."

 

It hurt.

Kotetsu would have prefered to embrace him, to cuddle him, to kiss him, to--

He needed a drink - badly.

So he mumbled "Its nothing." and walked over to the small table Barnaby had put all kinds of different drinks on and decided for a Scotch.

 

Maybe he should just get drunk, confess his feelings to Barnaby and call it a joke afterwards, just to see the blonde's reaction. For some reason Kotetsu remembered Antonio's text message telling him, Barnaby was 'gay for him', but looking over his shoulder to that guy he was not interested in him at all. Although he was still red up to his ears, a cute guy, really, getting flustered from a simple gesture like that.

Kotetsu almost spillt his drink as he realized that every other guy would have probably punched him in the gut had he dared to touch them so intimately. And what had Barnaby done? Blushed like a girl and forced his hand away, telling him to stop... Well, Barnaby wasn't a thug or something like that, but he surely didn't belong into the category 'highly sensitive' either. For some reason 'cute guy' was all that came to mind. Maybe 'cute guy adorned with thorns' if he were to formulate it more poetically.

 

Barnaby looked over to him and their eyes met. Kotetsu must have looked quite troubled to Barnaby again, since he came over and made a face like he was sorry.

"Kotetsu-san, I know you have some kind of a bad day today and I know you are the kind of person to like physical contact, so uhm..." He openened his arms wide and held them out to him. "If it makes you feel better, you can hug me."

 

Pardon?

 

Barnaby seemed even more embarassed as he saw Kotetsu's disbelieving face and he cringed a little.

"What? A hug is a gesture of friendship and comfort, right? And I read there is a positive impact of hugs for your health and that it can prevent a depression."

 

Kotetsu had to stiffle his laugh not to infuriate Barnaby again.

Such a cute guy.

He smiled when he accepted Barnaby's gesture and drew him in a tight hug with one hand on Barnaby's back and the other on his back of the head.

 

As his hand dove through his locks, he could inhale the blonde's scent again. It was a pleasant sort of smell, sweet but fresh, a little like the taste of the rosé wine the other liked so much. And the hold onto a warm body was so comfortable, Kotetsu closed his eyes to savour the moment.

 

But there was something stirring inside of Kotetsu that robbed him off enjoying the calm, that made his blood rush and rumble in his ears and his breath heavy.

He was aroused by the feeling of holding the person he desired so close to him.

He didn't want to let go yet, but if he was going to hold on to Barnaby much longer, he was afraid the blonde would notice his growing boner.

 

What to do?

 

 

 

**Chapter 4**

 

Kotetsu had to let go of Barnaby soon, or the other would notice the state he was in. But if they stopped embracing each other, Barnaby would see Kotetsu's dilemma - well he might not look downwards as soon as they parted, but maybe later on. So Kotetsu didn't only need to stop the hug, but to get out of the room, too, with the destination bathroom to cool off.

 

He felt Barnaby's hands on his back slowly loosening their grip, so he thought it was a good moment to end their embrace here without acting too abruptly. Barnaby looked at him questioningly as they backed away from each other and Kotetsu smiled thankfully, since he guessed it must have been hard for Barnaby to allow such close contact.

 

"Thanks, Bunny, I feel better already."

Barnaby smiled at him, but Kotetsu needed to hurry, so he added: "But I think I'll have to use the bathroom now, so if you'd excuse me."

Kotetsu gave him a sheepish look and scratched his cheek and Barnaby looked a bit upset, but stepped aside to let Kotetsu go to the door.

 

God that was so awkward. Kotetsu felt torn abpart between wanting to be with Barnaby and wanting to back away from him at the same time. Hopefully a cold splash of water in his face would help him to cool down again. It would be quite rude to go already after all, since he had arrived at Barnaby's place just a few minutes ago, even if it felt like ages to Kotetsu.

 

The bathroom door opened and closed with the typically whizzing sound all the automatic sliding doors gave off and Kotetsu pressed the panel next to the door to lock it from the inside as a precaution. As he took a look in the mirror, his face told him he was tensed up all over. Sighing, he held his hands below the water tap and waited for the inbuilt sensor to let the water flow. It was cold, ice cold, but that might just be the right temperature to cool his hot-blooded head down. Kotetsu dove his head into the cold water on his hands once, twice, thrice and a fourth time for good measure.

 

Fine, his face was wet and goosebumps had trailed down his back due to the sudden change of temperature, but it did nothing to the high spirits his lower regions were in. Wiping his face with a nearby towel, Kotetsu looked down helplessly. What to do to get rid of that bulge in his pants? Maybe thinking unsexy things could help. Kotetsu closed his eyes and concentrated. Unsexy things, unsexy things... Doc Saito in underwear... No wait, that was funny, not really helping at all! And what was that smell disturbing his concentration? It was near his nose... Kotetsu stared down at the towel still held close to his face. It was Bunny's wasn't it? Great, not helping with getting it down if the scent of your desired person hung in the air around you. And why did he have to remember the firmness of the other's body while he had held him in his arms a few moments ago right now? Bunny just had to wear that stupid tight-fitting black T-shirt that enabled Kotetsu to feel the warmth of the other's body right through the fabric!

Kotetsu cringed. His groin told him these kinds of thoughts were not helping at all if he wanted to get it down.

 

Maybe he should just give up and try for a handjob, if all he could think of was Barnaby anyway.

But wouldn't it be suspicious if he stayed in here for too long?

Well, it was either being done in time or walking around with a boner infront of Barnaby - no choice so to say.

He looked around the small room for something that could serve as a seat, but he had chosen the guest toilet, so the only interior was the toilet and the sink. The toilet seat it was then. As he sat down, Kotetsu's mind told him that jerking off in another person's toilet was perverted to the power of ten, but it wasn't like his embarrassment would be enough to make his dick decide not to be erect anymore.

 

Kotetsu sighed for what felt like the hundredth time today and unzipped his pants to free his cock that ached in his hands - too much stimulation around him today. Well, at least it wouldn't take much time to release what was pent up inside him that way. Kotetsu began stroking up and down his shaft, his blood began rushing in his veins and made him feel hot. He closed his eyes and tried to suppress moaning Barnaby's name, but he failed and whined "Bunny, Bunny", sounding more desperate with every repetition.

How long was this going to go on now with him chasing an illusion while his partner would never be his anyway?

Kotetsu bit his lip when he felt a sting in his chest and his hand lost its rhythm. It didn't feel too good now. He was using Barnaby for his dirty fantasies and the blonde was worried because he behaved like an idiot around him. Kotetsu's chanting of Barnaby's name was closer to weeping than to an outcry of lust long since.

 

It knocked on the door and Kotetsu froze on the spot.

 

"Kotetsu-san are you alright?"

 

That was Barnaby's voice infront of the door!

He was fucking listening to him!

 

"Do you need any help in there? I think you were calling my name."

 

"Wha-? No, it's alright, just an upset stomach, Bunny, nothing to worry about."

 

"But I am sure I heard you saying my name. And it sounded like you were crying. Please open the door."

 

"N-No way, Bunny! I'm sitting on the toilet with my pants down, this is no sight worth to be seen!"

 

"I don't believe you, you were acting strange all evening. I'm coming in now."

  
"What? No! I tell you, I'm alright!" He couldn't come in, could he? Kotetsu had locked the damn door from inside! But he heard the beeping of keys as Barnaby entered a number code from outside the door to the panel in the doorframe. The security code! It was put on doors like bathrooms and stuff in case a person ended up being unconscious and trapped inside!

No, no, no, no, no! Kotetsu hurriedly stuffed his cock away and pulled his pants up just in time as the door slid open. Not to raise any more suspicion, he operated the toilet and looked at Barnaby with a lopsided grin.

 

"Really now, Bunny, couldn't you have waited until I finished?"

 

Barnaby stepped into the small room and scanned his partner from head to toe. The older man was holding his pants up with one hand and leaned on to the lavatory cistern with the other hand. His whole pose seemed staged, since he covered his crotch by raising one leg slightly and pressed his thighs together at the same time.

 

"Kotetsu-san, is this what I think this is?" He looked straight at Kotetsu's groin.

 

"Eh?" The older man broke out in cold sweat and squirmed as Barnaby took a step further towards him. His back was bent now and his other hand grabed onto his pants, effectively crossing his arms over his lap.

 

Barnaby mercilessly stared at him.

"What are you hiding there? Don't tell me you got a hard-on and tried to jerk off in here imagining me in your dirty fantasies to a point you would even call out my name?"

 

Nail hit right on the head, could Kotetsu sink into the floor now, please?

His face was so hot he was sure he looked like a tomato and his throat was so dry that swallowing was way too hard.

Barnaby reached out to pry Kotetsu's hands away and the older man didn't have enough strength left to fight back any longer.

His still unbuckled pants slid down his legs and his erection stood tall against his boxers like being angry for having been confined in there again.

Barnaby's eyes rested on Kotetsu's most intimate region and the older man inwardly prepared to die the next moment now. But when the blonde looked up to him and met his eyes, he didn't look angry in the least. If anything, he looked a bit disconcerted and a rosy blush adorned his cheeks as he bit his lips.

 

"So that's how you feel when you are around me nowadays? Since when... I mean..."

 

Kotetsu couldn't believe this. Barnaby seemed flustered but not offended. And he wanted to know since when Kotetsu had feelings like this for him.

"I...I don't know for sure, for a while now." Kotetsu heard himself speak with a voice way calmer than he really felt. "I cannot control myself recently. I... want you... all the time."

 

Barnaby's face reddened up to his ears and he looked away at first, then back to Kotetsu's erection, then into his eyes. The blonde gave a low and short laugh, before avoiding eye contact again.

 

"I guess Antonio-san was right then."

 

"EH?" What had Antonio to do with this?

 

"When I met him today, he told me we would be idiots and he said that he would prefer it if one of us 'just got out with it and said it instead of playing hide and seek with each other'."

Barnaby's mint-green eyes met with Kotetsu's amber ones again. "I was offended when he told me I would be head over heels in love with you, but I just feared he might tell you and you wouldn't like me anymore if you found out. Turns out you thought of me in a romantic way, too... or in an erotic one at least."

 

Kotetsu stood there slack-jawed. He couldn't believe this. Was that some kind of confession he had heard from Barnaby's mouth? His partner was in love with him? Like, for a while now? Since when? But more importantly, did that mean Kotetsu could confess his feelings for the blonde now as well? His mouth worked without getting a word out and Barnaby smiled his sweetest smile at him.

 

"So, am I right? Are you in love with me, too, Kotetsu-san?"

 

Kotetsu still couldn't say it, so he just nodded like one possessed and fought for air.

"God, Bunny, this... I can't believe this!"

 

"Me neither. Maybe a kiss would help?"

 

A kiss? Kissing those rosy lips? Kotetsu voted for that and took a step forward, cupping Barnaby's jaw with both hands.

"I can really kiss you, right?"

 

"Go ahead."

 

And Kotetsu did. He bent forwards and touched Barnaby's lips with his own, softly at first, but then hotter, his tongue slid over the other's lips and asked for entrance which Barnaby granted him.

It tasted so sweet, that hot slick mouth of the blonde. Kotetsu tasted every crook and corner, their tongues entangled in a dance of their own. His hands moved down the blonde's back and reached his ass, squeezing the firm buttocks hiding in Barnaby's cargo pants. While having his grope, Kotetsu barely noticed his partner's hands wander around his back and sliding lower until he felt up his ass, too.

 

Kotetsu flinched and broke the kiss unsure if he was willing to continue when he had to fight for who was on top in this.

Barnaby seemed to have guessed his thoughts and smiled reassuringly while slightly tilting his head.

"So I can't be possessive of you as well?"

 

"N-no, that's not it. It's just... I've never thought about it like this..." Sex with a man outside the role of the giver hadn't crossed Kotetsu's mind as of now. Barnaby wrapped his arms around Kotetsu and gave him another sweet kiss.

 

"Don't worry, you can do it to me however you want, Kotetsu-san. I won't mind either way."

 

"Sounds like you have quite the experience in sex with a man, Bunny."

 

"No, not really, it was more experimental, but I'm not a virgin in either doing it with a man or a woman if you were hoping for that. But the point of having sex is to make each other feel good, right? I think I can do this."

 

Why did Barnaby look so sad as he told him that? 'Experimental' he had called it. Did that mean other people had used him like a toy because of his good looks, or had the young man just been unable to establish a long lasting relationship? Kotetsu wanted to ask but had the feeling it would hurt him and ruin the mood, so he stroked Barnaby's cheek with one hand and smiled at him before he kissed the blonde's forehead.

"Are you sure we should take that step already? Shouldn't we date first? I mean, I don't just want to pounce on youuu-Uwah!"

 

Barnaby massaged Kotetsu's cock in his pants and gave him a suggestive look.

"I think I'm fine with the order of events. We know each other for quite some time now and with you acting so nervous around me today, let's just pretend this evening was our first date."

 

Kotetsu grinned a bit strained, mostly since he had to control himself from moaning with pleasure from the nice handjob Barnaby was giving him through his boxers.

"Sex on the first date, Bunny-chan? How lewd." He chuckled and Barnaby answered him with a grin before giving Kotetsu's neck a lick.

 

"Let's just say I'm pretty impatient."

 

While the blonde continued to run his fingers up and down his erection and began to neck him, Kotetsu started to get heavy-lidded. He took a step backwards absentmindedly and bumped against the sink, which would have to serve as some kind of support for his elbows now. Barnaby purred against Kotetsu's throat as he reassumed kissing him there and his hands finally pulled Kotetsu's boxers down, so he could touch his bare skin. And he seemed to like circling the older man's glans with one of his fingers.

 

Kotetsu hissed through his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut. Feeling the real Barnaby touching him like this made his already aching cock even harder. If this continued he would come soon. But Barnaby suddenly stopped and when Kotetsu cracked one eye open, he saw the blonde getting down on his knees infront of him. He couldn't be about to...

 

"Aaah!"

 

Oh yes, that was the heat and wetness of Barnaby's mouth around his dick.

 

"B-Bunny, you don't have to...! Uh that feels good!" Before he knew it, he grabbed a fistful of Barnaby's hair and shoved him onto his cock, contradicting his words. But it felt so fucking nice! Whoever had taught Barnaby how to give head had done a good job.

Barnaby seemed unfazed by Kotetsu's sudden thirst for more and he swallowed him up even deeper, trying to keep up massaging the underside of Kotetsu's cock with his tongue. Judging from the sounds his partner made he liked it a lot.

 

"Bunny, Bunny, I'm about to... I'm about to come... Watch out..." Kotetsu's hold of the blonde's hair loosened, giving his partner the chance to get away from him if he didn't want to swallow his cum. Barnaby took the opportunity and let go of the other's dick with an audible pop before resuming in licking the lenght, adding a massage to Kotetsu's balls with his hands. His eyes glanced upwards to catch Kotetsu's facial expression and it was wonderful to see him loose it. Due to admiring the view for too long, the blonde avoided a facial just barely when Kotetsu cried out and came hard, his thick spurts of cum hitting the tiles behind Barnaby.

 

Spent, Kotetsu sank down to the floor gasping for air. He spotted Barnaby still looking at him fascinated and drew him into a tight embrace as if to thank him. Barnaby clung to Kotetsu's shoulders as he listened to the other man breathing hard next to his ear - it was so erotic.

 

 

 

**Chapter 5**

 

After his breath and heartbeat were more or less under control again, Kotetsu stroked Barnaby's hair and nuzzled him. He started showering him in kisses - one to the crown of Barnaby's head, one to his temple, one to his forehead - Kotetsu worked his lips all over the blonde's face and neck. Barnaby cuckled at the fondling and tried to playfully fight off the cuddle bear the older man had turned into.

 

"Kotetsu-san, what are you doing?"

 

"I'm kissing you. Don't you like it?" He continued his trail of kisses along Barnaby's jaw line.

 

Barnaby snickernd, since it tickled so much. "That's not it, it's great. But", he finally could fight Kotetsu off by shoving his palm into the other man's face, "does that mean you think we are done already?"

 

Kotetsu looked at him dumbfounded, before he chuckled himself and leered at Barnaby, licking the pale palm infront of his nose.  
"Who said anything about being done here? I just wanted to worship you with my mouth like you did a moment ago, just a few inches higher."

 

Barnaby gave him an unimpressed if blushed look, slid closer and put one foot to the floor so that he was in a half-kneeing position. He had gotten close enough to press his groin against the underside of Kotetsu's thigh.

"You know, I'd appreciate it if you cared for my lower regions, as well."

 

Yes, those were definitely come-to-bed eyes staring at him. Kotetsu swallowed hard, while he moved his hip in a way that stimulated the bulge in Barnaby's pants and forced a sharp draw breath from the blonde's lips.

 

"Bedroom?"

 

"Yes."

 

Barnaby was back on his feet first and gave Kotetsu a leg-up, but pulled too hard on Kotetsu's arm, so the other man stumbled. As if having waited for that to happen, Barnaby flung Kotetsu up to his arms in a swift motion, carrying him princess-style now.

 

"Hey, Bunny, what the hell--"  


"No time to waste."

 

"Eh?"

 

That said, Barnaby nearly ran to the bedroom and the automatic sliding door had barely enough time to get out of the way before Barnaby was in the room already, where he dumped Kotetsu unceremoniously onto the bed, falling on top of him in the process. Before the older man could utter a protest, Barnaby was kissing him deeply and didn't stop until he felt Kotetsu relax in his arms again. The blonde didn't waste any time and deftly unbuttoned his partner's vest and dress shirt, impatiently shoving the fabric out of the way to touch the tanned skin beneath it all the while keeping up kissing him. Wthen they finally parted with a thin string of saliva between them and Barnaby licked his lips lewdly, Kotetsu seemed overwhelmed by the events.

 

"Woah, Bunny, slow down."  
  
"I can't." He had become red up to his ears again. "You are not the only one here who got turned on."

Barnaby reached for Kotetsu's hand and lead it to his groin. "I need you, right now."

 

Those hot mint-green eyes looked so pleadingly at him it was nearly unbearable, so Kotetsu just did him the favour and unzipped Barnaby's cargo pants to reach into his underwear and gave Barnaby's cock a few strokes. Barnaby closed his eyes and began to moan.

 

"Ah, Kotetsu-san, touch me more."

 

Gladly, Kotetsu just needed to adjust their position so that he could touch Barnaby more freely, so he embraced his back with his free hand and rolled both of them around, making Barnaby lay beneath him now. Kotetsu continued stroking Barnaby's cock while he leant over the blonde to kiss his mouth and face, this time deciding the glasses had been in the way long enough and tried to take them off, but the blonde intervened.

 

"No, don't take them off, I need them to see you."

 

"Is your vision that bad, Bunny?" Kotetsu had never thought about it, since Barnaby wore his glasses more like a fashion item.

 

Barnaby looked a little intimidated to have to admit his weakness, but recovered quickly and reached up to caress Kotetsu's cheek with one hand. "Without those glasses you'd look completely blurred to me even on this short distance, Kotetsu-san."

 

Kotetsu frowned, but Barnaby was not out for pity, he knew that, so he leant into the touch of Barnaby's hand and then kissed his palm, before he turned his attention to the blonde's neck and murmured against his skin.

"You look sexy either way, Bunny."

While one of his hands was still busy massaging Barnaby down there, his free hand slid below Barnaby's tee to push it up and he started fondling one of his nipples while sucking on the other one. He began kneeding and massaging Barnaby's whole chest and upper body, before his mouth followed up by licking and sucking on the smooth skin, effectively working his way downwards.

 

Barnaby whimpered. All of this just felt too good and Kotetsu's firm grip around his cock was just heavenly.

"Uh! This is too much, Kotetsu-san. Forget about the foreplay, just get inside of me. Hurry."

 

Kotetsu smiled and kissed the blonde on his belly before he looked up to him from below with a grin.

"I'm an old man, Bunny, I need a bit of time to recharge, even if you turn me on greatly."  
Seeing the nearly wounded look in the blonde's eyes, Kotetsu crawled up and let their skin brush against each other in the motion. Back at eye level again, Kotetsu gave Barnaby a kiss to his forehead and then licked the blonde's pavilion of the ear before lightly tugging on his earlobe and murmuring: "I've never done it with a man, Bunny. Don't I need to prepare you or something? Can't believe you can get wet on your own like a woman could."

 

That seemed to make Barnaby remember something and he reached out to the side of his bed with one hand, effectively activating a small drawer embed into the bed, which slid out and revealed a bottle of unknown content and some condoms that Barnaby took out and held infront of Kotetsu's nose.

 

"Oh, what's this?"

 

He could identify the condoms of course, the new thing was that bottle labelled 'lube'. Kotetsu knew some people used it even in straight sex for whatever reasons there were. Barnaby looked a bit uncertain at him while he got rid of his cargo pants, which belied his earlier enthusiasm. Kotetsu smiled warmly.

 

"Do you want me to apply that to you?"

 

Barnaby nodded at first and pulled his underwear down, too, but then shook his head like being struck by a memory.

"Maybe I should shower first after all... Although I showered just a few hours ago right after training today and I didn't... since... uh..."

 

"What are you mumbling there, Bunny, I can't hear you." Kotetsu nudged his temple in an attempt to calm him down.

 

"Nothing, just give that back, I'll do it myself after all." He snatched the items away from Kotetsu who was thrusted away now. "You can just look at me if you want to. If not, look away." Barnaby's face showed a very healthy colour again.

 

Kotetsu was baffled by the sudden change of plans, but guessed it would be better to let Barnaby do what he thought was right since he didn't want to make mistakes that might ruin everything now. And watching a hot blonde getting ready for Kotetsu to take him? That might be quite enjoyable. So Kotetsu sat back and gave Barnaby room to spread his legs, before the blonde's lube-coated fingers found his own entrance and were pushed inside little by little.

Kotetsu never would have thought that watching a guy fingering himself might be be that hot. He swallowed hard as he saw Barnaby's fingers move in and out of himself and his ears perked up listening to the delicious sounds the blonde made. His view still fixated on his partner's action, Kotetsu took off his tie, shook out of his vest and shirt and only dropped his gaze to get out of his pants. When he looked back to the panting and wriggling Barnaby, his cock told him 'recharge complete and going into leak-mode now', as it stood fully erected again.

 

Looking away for a second in an attempt to calm down a bit he caught Barnaby's questioning eyes. Maybe Barnaby had been afraid to have put Kotetsu off by doing this. For all the blonde knew his partner was straight as ever after all. But Kotetsu looked back at him not at all turned off, quite the contrary, his eyes were devouring him while he waited and Barnaby's blood boiled all the more.

 

"Kotetsu-san, enter me now."

 

Kotetsu didn't need to be asked twice this time and grabbed Barnaby's knees to position himself infront of his entrance. By adjusting his own position, Barnaby's hands brushed over the condoms scattered on the bed and he was still sane enough to hand one to Kotetsu. The older man took the little bag, tore it open with his teeth and rolled the condom over his cock in a swift motion, before resuming his earlier action. But then Kotetsu abruptly stopped as he realized something.

This was the perfect chance to make his wet dreams come true. For all the nice view Barnaby gave off when he faced him as he lay on his back, Kotetsu wanted to watch those shoulder muscles work so much.

 

"Bunny, could you turn around? I'd like to take you from behind."

 

Barnaby didn't understand why he should change his position now of all times but he agreed without arguing so as not to delay the moment he waited for any longer. He rolled onto his stomach and lifted his ass and Kotetsu couldn't resist to kiss the firm mounds infront of him before he attempted to position himself again. But he had his doubts about Barnaby being wet enough and he disliked the thought of hurting the blonde for his own pleasure, so he fished for the lube still laying on the bed and smeared a generous amout of fluid on his coated dick. Better save than sorry.

 

"Stop torturing me, old man and do it already." Barnaby's voice sounded strained but Kotetsu quit it with a chuckle and a playful slap to the other's buttcheek that made Barnaby wince.

 

"What a wanton bunny."

 

Enough with the words. Before Barnaby could utter a new plea to hurry it up, Kotetsu moved forwards and entered Barnaby in one go up to the hilt. The blonde tensed up against his will as he felt all of Kotetsu inside of him so suddenly, but he tried to relax his muscles as soon as the other stopped moving, waiting for him to adjust.

 

"So tight... Bunny... Do I hurt you?"

 

"N-No, just wait, wait for a moment."

 

It had been a while since Barnaby had allowed a man to enter him. He had been too busy for any kind of relationship lately, even for one-night-stands that would divert him temporarily. And he had yearned for no one but Kotetsu, but his partner's cock was big enough to give him trouble relaxing, even though he wanted him so much - maybe that was part of the problem.

Kotetsu seemed to recognize his problems and bent forwards carefully to kiss his back in a soothing way. His beard scraping over Barnaby's skin made a pleasent sort of shiver running down the blonde's back and left goosebumps all over it.

 

Kotetsu noticed that Barnaby began to relax and cautiously started to move. It was hard for him to tame his lust, but he could only imagine how awkward it might feel to accept another man inside oneself from behind so he tried not to rush it. Instead, he listened to the way Barnaby breathed and moaned and he waited for the moment he hit a moan with a purr in it to shove himself in deeper at a certain angle.

 

"Ah, nh, Kotetsu-san, a little more... to the left."

 

More to the left? Was it more pleasant there for Barnaby? Kotetsu tried to move by the blonde's directions and finally hit a spot that made Barnaby cry out in pleasure.

 

"Hoh~ Bunny, did it really feel that good there?"

 

Barnaby's glazed eyes looking back at Kotetsu over his shoulder told him that he was right, which fired him up to try hitting the same spot again and again, thrusting harder with every try.

Soon he had Barnaby moaning and panting beneath him and his back was beaded in sweat with his shoulders working hard to join the other's hip movements as he thrusted backwards when Kotetsu thrusted forwards, portraying the sweetest implementation of the older man's wet dreams to perfection.

 

"Bunny, Bunny." Oh it felt so damn good.

 

But was Barnaby really feeling as good as he showed it to him just by being taken from behind? Kotetsu couldn't really believe it and wanted to increase the pleasure for his partner, so he grabbed the blonde's cock and massaged it again. Barnaby's outcry of joy was pitched unusually high to Kotetsu's ears as the blonde squirmed beneath him and grabbed fistful of the sheets.

 

"Ah! No, Kotetsu-san, don't or I'll come!"

 

But that was the point. His voice sounded hoarse as he told him:

"Come for me, Bunny. I want you to come."

 

Their hips slapped together frantically now, all rhythm was broken and only the desire to finally climax was left in both of them. Kotetsu's eyes were still fixated on Barnaby's shoulders and he couldn't resist any longer to bent forwards and bite Barnaby's neck. Barnaby answered him with a choked moan and got even tighter around his cock, making it nearly painful for Kotetsu to move, but he couldn't stop now. He thrust once, twice more inside the tight heat of the blonde before Barnaby finally came all over the bedding, clenching his ass even more and sending Kotetsu over the edge as well.

 

Their tensed up bodies started to relax just slowly, Barnaby's arms giving way before everything else and Kotetsu leant over him to lick the bite marks he had left on the blonde's pale skin. Barnaby chuckled.

 

"Never thought you were the type to mark your lover during sex, Kotetsu-san."

 

Kotetsu hummed and nuzzled his neck.

"You just can't imagine how long I've wanted to make you mine."

 

Barnaby was relaxed enough to enable Kotetsu to pull out now, so he could snuggle up to the blonde and kiss him.

 

"In the end you are back to being a cuddle bear. Not that I mind."

 

That said, Barnaby enjoyed his new shower of kisses and pulled Kotetsu into a warm embrace.

 

 

After a while, when Kotetsu had almost been lulled to sleep, something dawned on him.

"Say, Bunny... I know it's kinda late but are we dating now?"

 

Barnaby blinked and met his partner's eyes in surprise, before he frowned and scoffed at him.

"If we aren't dating after all of this I'm going to kick you into the next hospital, old man."

 

"Che, Bunny-chan is totally note cute again."


	8. Rabid Bunny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short fic about Bunny topping Tiger and him being uncomfortable about it.

"Gah! Bunny, you idiot, it won't fit--! Uah!"

"Kotetsu-san! Kotetsu-san! I'm sorry. Does it hurt?"

"As if you couldn't see that! I won't forgive you if you won't make me feel good, you hear me?"

"I'm sorry, I will, I promise."

This rabid Bunny was doing the old man no good. He was too forceful, too hasty, too everything. The old man was used to slower, more sensual sex and here he had to deal with a wild youngster like this. How did he deserve this? And how would he sit tomorrow morning? Even having these thoughts crossing his mind was unnerving him. He was not into this sort of thing at all.

Barnaby had practically raided him after work and had dragged him to his apartment. As soon as the front door had snapped shut this hot-blooded whippersnapper began to kiss and hug him and to undress him to boot. There was no chance of resistent. Well, technically there was, with a good punch into Barnaby's guts or a nice kick, or at least by biting his tongue. But that would hurt him and Kotetsu didn't want to hurt his precious partner. How the young man managed to unleash such overwhelming feelings at all was a mystery to him. Barnaby was usually a calm and collected guy, no comparison to his behavior when he was alone with Kotetsu like this. The world seemed to be turned upside down in these moments.

There was just no escape from Barnaby's lips and tongue, from his teeth nibbling on his skin and from his hands feeling him up. Kotetsu's head started to spin like crazy and he began to heat up from embarrassment and all the other long forgotten feelings reawakening inside of him. He felt so wanted, needed, like this guy infront of him couldn't even breath for a second without him. Kotetsu knew this was just nonsense, but he couldn't help himself thinking that way. To be honest, the mere thought of being the submitting part in this relationship made Kotetsu growl. He was used to be strong, to protect, to give love to others, not to be on the receiving end. It felt wrong in so many ways and his pride as a man made him tense up in Barnaby's arms instead of enjoying the embrace.  
But then he caught himself looking into these emerald green eyes that would stare at him full of passion and love and he knew Barnaby didn't try to overpower him or something like that. It was just his awkward way of showing his emotions that bordered on clumsiness uncommon for him. And Kotetsu couldn't help but relax at that thought and to finally hug back, kiss back and to stop thinking of any kind of role to fullfill. They were making love and that was all there was to it.


End file.
